When Bad Days Turn Good
by Persistence
Summary: Ichigos week keeps getting worse, his soul badge is taken away, Renji is cheating on him on the anniversary of his mother death, next he gets kidnapped by a few espada who want him to join them, but it'll have to take some convincing. yaoi Ichigo/harem
1. Las Noches

This idea came while browsing through a Japanese site I didn't understand to see Bleach fanart, the picture that inspired this fic is saved onto my laptop, but I want to find the site again to place in my profile for anyone who wants to see (and no it was not a dirty pic! Though if it was drawn 5 minutes later it probably would) I'll try by next chapter to post the pic.

Pairings (seme/uke) in no particular order: Grimmjow/Ichigo, Nnoitra/Ichigo, Ulquiorra/Ichigo, Gin/Ichigo, Aizen/Ichigo, Stark/Ichigo and hint of Byakuya/Renji.

Warnings: none really in this chapter, probably only one is I don't have a yaoi beta-reader so I had to do it myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bleach only borrowing them for entertainment during my insomnia.

* * *

Ichigo arrived home from school in the same bad mood he had been in all week. Just nine days ago they had succeeded in rescuing Orihime from Las Noches with the help of some of the captains that came after them. However, Captain Yamamoto did not see this as a success due to them disobeying orders that were strict on not going after the young girl. Because of this, they had taken away his soul badge and placed him on probation of his shinigami duties until they saw fit.

He huffed at the thought of when they were ready for him to return to his duties. He was not like them; he did not attend the academy and learn kido and all the other stuff they knew. He learned it on his own or from Urahara, and yet they acted as if they were his boss. It seemed all they ever did was tell him what to do and expected him to risk his life while the others sat back and waited until the danger was gone. He wondered when was the last time the old man even moved from his seat or fought against an opponent. Strongest shinigami ever, his ass.

That wasn't the only thing causing his week to go down the tubes, whatever Kon had done while in his body he did not know and was afraid to find out. People at school refused to talk to him and kept giving him weird looks and not to mention he had detention for the next month for something he didn't do.

Orihime refused to talk to him for some reason and preferred to ignore him for once. He didn't understand what was wrong with her after they had risked their lives to save her she was ignoring them. No, that was not true because she talked with Chad and Ishida. It was only him.

He avoided his welcome home kick from his ever loving father and went up to his room and slammed the door. Rukia had gone back to Soul Society without a word and Renji had taken her spot which he hadn't minded. The two had grown closer in the past few months and it would be their anniversary in three days since they started dating a month ago.

He threw his book bag on his chair and threw himself on his bed. He remembered seeing the surprise look Tatsuki shot him for appearing at school on this day, but after learning the previous year it wasn't his fault for his mother's death, he felt like he could finally move a step forward. He still missed her dearly, but the wound in his heart had finally begun to heal. Later they would be going to visit her grave and Renji agreed to join him for support.

He sat up in bed wondering where the red haired pineapple was at the moment. He didn't dare step foot in Urahara's in fear of the little kids that always teased him and he certainly wasn't in the house because he wasn't at the fridge or in his room.

A beeping sound startled him slightly as he looked over and realized Renji had forgotten his soul pager and grabbed it from the desk. Usually it indicated that a hollow was nearby or a message from Soul Society was coming in. He flipped it open thinking that maybe Renji had gone to fight off the hollow when a message appeared on screen.

_I'll see you tomorrow and make sure you bring the present I gave you the last time we met, my baboon._

_Cherry Tree_

Ichigo stared at the phone in shock. Everything in his mind was telling him to defend Renji because he would never betray him, but when he read the words 'my baboon' it defiantly indicated that Renji knew this person very well.

He clicked the pager shut and threw it at his closet, not caring if it broke or not. He sat back down on his bed gripping his hair with his hands as if trying to pull it out. How could he do this, Ichigo wondered then a thought hit him. The shinigami didn't see him as an equal, was Renji just using him like the others? He didn't want to believe Renji would be like that, but it made sense. Besides, who knew how long the red head had been seeing Byakuya.

He felt his stomach turn as he stared down at the floor seeing his vision turn blurry. He felt so used and worthless. He wiped his eyes as he stood up and headed for the door. He didn't want to see Renji or any other shinigami at the moment.

He ignored Yuzu's call as he left the house and began walking down the sidewalk. He wanted to be left alone to think. Never in his life had he felt more alone. When his mother died he had isolated himself on purpose because he didn't feel he was worthy to be near others for failing her. Now all he did was protect people only for them to turn their back on him when he needed them the most.

He heard the rustling of leaves blow by him, but he did not care as he kept walking with his head down. He knew he'd have to go back home before his family left to visit his mother's grave, but he didn't know if he could face it at the moment.

"Where ya going?" He heard a male voice say from behind him and turned around to come face to face with Nnoitra who had a grin across his face as he leaned forward causing Ichigo to stumble backwards into someone else. He felt arms wrap around his waist and held him tight.

"Let me go!" Ichigo yelled as he struggle uselessly to get away from his attackers and even managed to kick the one holding him in the shin, but he was still held prisoner.

"Damnit, hold still." He recognized that voice and froze. Grimmjow. He didn't want to turn around and see him of all people. The espada probably wanted revenge after he beat him in Hueco Mundo. He knew without being able to use his soul badge he would be doomed. There was no way he could defeat them in his human form.

"That's better." He felt Grimmjow's mouth next to his ear and his hot breath tickled his neck. He went from being sad and bitter to terrified within a few seconds. Who knew what these guys were going to do with him.

Without a word, Nnoitra opened a garganta and stepped through along with Grimmjow and the still frozen Ichigo. He wondered if the hollow detector was going off and if anyone heard it. Someone had to have with two powerful espada in the area. Ishida, Chad, Renji, or even Orihime had to have felt them and their location. Why had no one come?!

They exited into the throne room of Las Noches that looked exactly how it did last time he had been there. White walls, white ceiling, white pillars with arrancar watching him, and above all else was the white throne with the arrogant bastard who had betrayed Soul Society with the other two traitors standing on either side of him.

"Good evening, Kurosaki-kun." Aizen greeted him with a satisfied smile on his face as he rested his cheek against his knuckles. Grimmjow had finally let him go, surprisingly gentle for the usually temperamental espada. He expected to be thrown to the ground or a hit when no one was looking.

"What do you want?" Ichigo spat at Aizen as he glared at him.

"Now now, we can be civil, can't we? I only brought you here for a request." Aizen said calmly which was getting on Ichigo's nerves. He knew there were only two things Aizen would want from him: join him or die.

"You have your pets kidnap me and you want me to be civil?" Ichigo snorted and rolled his eyes. He noticed Aizen straighten up slightly.

"Please refrain from calling any of my arrancar pets. We are not in Soul Society where the captains looked down on those inferior to them." Aizen stated and Ichigo could not argue with that. It was true, but he wasn't going to admit it to Aizen. "Now as I was saying before, I have a request for you." He tried again and this time Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You might as well kill me, I'm not joining you." Ichigo told him, feeling his confidence build up again now that the fear had disappeared. Maybe because he felt he was going to die soon that he'd rather be doing it with pride than fear.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, my dear boy, but if you think I want you as a warrior you are sadly mistaken, nor do I wish for your death." This surprised Ichigo, but he kept his mouth shut. After all, Aizen was the bad guy and all bad guys eventually reveal their plans, right?

"I would like for you to stay here as an equal. If you think you're the only one that has noticed how poorly treated you are by Soul Society you are sadly mistaken." Aizen stated and watched with amusement as the boy opened his mouth as if to protest and then close it. It was like watching a goldfish under water.

"All you know of us is what they want you to believe, but aren't you the least bit curious as to why three captains would abandon their post? It is not because we are evil; it is because of Soul Society's arrogance. Gin had been looked down upon even before he became a captain. Tousen's dear friend had been killed by them, and I have my own reasons." Aizen stated and noticed Ichigo was listening without protest, perhaps the boy did realize how he was viewed by his so called 'friends'.

"And I should trust you just because you pointed out the truth? You could be no better than them!" Ichigo finally spoke up though this did not surprise Aizen who had been expecting it eventually.

"Because we do not want you here to fight or bleed for us. We wish to see you as an equal if you give us the chance. Stay for one week and if you still do not agree you can leave on your free will and we will not bother you again. Allow us to earn your trust instead of having to prove yourself worthy." Aizen bargained and saw the conflict in the boy's eyes.

The first thing Ichigo thought was that it was a trick. There was no way they would allow him to walk out without anything from him. The other side, which strangely sounded like his hollow, said what did he have to lose? Soul Society only used and discarded him, Renji thought he was a joke, and his friends didn't care. The only thing that bothered him was the fact he was still in his body and didn't want to leave his sisters alone.

"I'll stay for one week if you send my body back and put Kon in it." Ichigo finally replied, it would be the first test.

"Very well, Harribel, if you could show our guest to his room and take his body back to his home." Aizen requested of the third espada who didn't speak. She only stood up with her fraccion and escorted him to his chambers.

As soon as the door clicked and Ichigo was out of the room Aizen addressed his espada. "I want all of you to make sure Ichigo has an enjoyable time here, if any of you harm him there will be severe consequences." Aizen warned them, though none had any thoughts of harming the orange haired vizard. In their own way they had been interested in him. Not to mention, if Aizen-sama said to make his time here enjoyable…

…they would show him one hell of a time.

* * *

How was the first chapter? I hate first chapters, they make me nervous and I'll probably stay up all night (will anyways so that doesn't matter) thinking about it. Please tell me what ya think!


	2. Training

Sorry for such a late update, after exams I thought I'd have time to write, but that was cut after my boss increased my hours by a lot. I'll be back to writing regularly from now on, unless something else happens.

Special thanks to: **Cat Streaked By Rain, Youkai Kisaki, SakaSandora,** **nanashi** (I hope this chapter answered some of your questions :)), **lecy****, ****PyroD****, ****Flaming Orange Rose****, ****GetOutOfMyWayGirl****, ****nvgurl****,** and **Ichiberrylover**! Thank you guys so much for taking the time to review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far. I was very flattered that so many found this story interesting.

* * *

The rain came pouring down from the blackened sky and pelted onto the windows of the blue sideways buildings. Zangetsu's brown hair blew in the wind and pieces stuck to his glasses though he did not seem to care. This had become a normal routine and eventually anyone would get used to it after a while. It seemed as if the storm would subside before it grew again and only turned uglier when Ichigo found out that Renji was seeing someone behind his back.

"Damnit, knock it off before I pound your face in!" Zangetsu turned his head to see the hollow shouting at the sky as if that were the key to turning off the rain. It did nothing, but caused a crack of lightening to light up the sky as more rain fell onto the white figure. Shiro glared over at the Zanpakuto as if he knew the answer and then turn his head up to the sky once more before he began to pace around. His feet splashed into puddles of water as he walked though it did not matter since every part of his being was already soaked.

The hollow was sick of the constant rain. It seemed to grow as the days went on and then when Renji appeared it started to lighten up. "Che." Shiro muttered as he turned and paced the other direction. If he ever saw the red head he would personally take control of his king's body and decapitate the idiot himself. Though that wasn't their only problem, Ichigo had stopped listening to them.

He was used to the orange haired vizard ignoring him and usually told him to shut up, but now he wasn't even listening to Zangetsu. No matter how loud either of them spoke or screamed at him, they were ignored by a crack of thunder. He turned back towards his only companion in the demented sideways world and glared at him.

"I'm getting fed up with this shit! He is too much of a pansy to be king. If the rain doesn't stop soon, I swear I will bring him in here and kick his ass!" Shirosaki declared to Zangetsu who only closed his eyes behind his glasses. The hollow narrowed his eyes, the old man rarely said anything about Ichigo anymore and if he did, it was mostly 'Ichigo will come when we are needed most'.

"He is going through harsh times at the moment, the best thing we can do is let him figure it out on his own. If he does not seek our help, then that is his decision." Zangetsu spoke to the annoyance of the hollow. That was not a solution and knowing Ichigo, who knew how long that could be before he sought help.

The hollow muttered about Zangetsu's decision. If the Zanpakuto was going to do nothing, it was up to him to finally snap their king out of it. A small grin spread across his face, he knew just the thing.

* * *

Ichigo wandered down the halls of Las Noches after leaving Zommari who requested he come with him for a meditation session. The seventh espada explained how it would help clear the vizard's mind and help him relax, however it did not work for him. Instead he began having flashbacks of the things that had hurt him the most.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki!" Yamamoto yelled as Ichigo was brought forth before the head Captain who did not look pleased to see him what-so-ever. The other captains stood in line and none of them made eye contact with him, not even Kenpachi who would usually give him a grin indicating he would hunt Ichigo down after. _

_He said nothing as he waited for the old man to speak and knew instantly what was going to be said. He was too rash and shouldn't have rushed into Hueco Mundo to save his friend which had caused a great disturbance in the war. In his opinion, it did nothing to either side. No one had lost anyone so it did not make a difference with the exception they were able to bring Orihime home. _

"_You were warned about entering Hueco Mundo and disobeyed our orders. This is not the time to be reckless and do as you please. Many lives are at stake and if Aizen gets the upper hand it could be disastrous for everyone." Yamamoto stated though Ichigo did not seem to care. They were asking him to give up on his friend and even named her a traitor when she wasn't one. _

"_And I would do it again. I'm not like the rest of you and don't go by Soul Society's orders. My loyalty lies with my friends and I will always pick them over your stupid rules." Ichigo shot back although he knew there probably would be consequences for this action. _

"_This rash behavior is unacceptable and will not be tolerated. From now until we deem you trustworthy again, we will be taking your badge that allows you to transform into one of us. If you are caught as a shinigami, you will be immediately arrested and placed in our prison until this war is over." Yamamoto yelled and stamped his cane down to make it final. _

_Ichigo was at loss for words. He had risked his life to help them on many occasions and because of one thing they did not agree on they were deeming him unworthy of being one of them. He glared at the old man as he took out of badge and threw it on the ground, not caring anymore. _

_The vizards had warned him against Soul Society's laws and the reason why they disliked shinigami so much. He never thought in a million years they would show him the same treatment. Many of them, even the captains, were friendly towards him and showed him respect. Now, none of them spoke up for him and wouldn't even look at him. Maybe, he thought, he had fallen into being too comfortable around them and they really didn't care as long as their laws were upheld. No one had the guts to speak up for what was right or wrong and it disgusted him. _

_He was escorted by a lowly shinigami that was not even an officer out of the Soul Society and back into the real world. They watched as he went back into his body and warned him against turning back into a shinigami._

He clenched his fists at his side in frustration at the thought of the shinigami. It was okay for them to use him, but when he needed help it was not necessary for them to lift a finger. It was part of the reason why he had accepted Aizen's offer of staying for a short while. It would give him a chance to compare the two, although he had no plans on killing anyone.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo heard from behind him and turned to find Grimmjow leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked, not trusting the espada, especially after all the battles the two had had. He knew the espada were ordered to not attack him, but he doubted that would stop some of them who would want his head.

"Pft, your too uptight. I just wanted to see if you wanted to spar a little. Unless you're afraid I'm going to kick your ass again." Grimmjow grinned when he saw Ichigo's eyes narrow. It was too easy to goad him into battle.

"I'll kick your ass right here." Ichigo reached behind him for his Zanpakuto and held the hilt, yet not removing it. He would allow for the espada to make the first move.

"Fine, let's take this in the training room, if you're up to it." Grimmjow replied as he turned and walked down the hallway, hearing Ichigo's footsteps fall behind him. A smug grin was plastered on the espada's lips.

**Karakura Town**

Tatsuki walked home with Orihime and glanced to the side to see the dazed expression on her face. Her friend had been odd since she had gotten back from her trip to see her relatives, or at least that was what she was told. However, the black haired girl knew something else was going on with her friend that she was not telling her. She seemed more quiet, sad, and lost. That was just not her friend at all. Even when Chizuru grabbed her at lunch, the girl just stood not caring that she was being groped.

What really surprised her was how she acted towards Ichigo. She had always been kind and shown him respect due to the secret crush she had on him, though Tatsuki could see clear as day it was there. Now, she refused to look at him and acted as if he wasn't even there. At first she thought it was because Ichigo had done something to her, but then her thoughts shifted to when she saw Ichigo with the red haired guy that came and went from school. Perhaps Orihime was heartbroken and refused to acknowledge Ichigo because of that?

Tatsuki shook her head as in silence that went unnoticed to Orihime. It didn't matter to the black haired girl who her friends dated as long as they were happy, but she guessed for Orihime it must have been a bit of a shock. The girl always acted so innocent and mostly lived in a fairy tale world of her own. If she cared anything for Ichigo she would be happy for him and accept it and move on.

All of Tatsuki's thoughts of why Orihime had been ignoring Ichigo were all wrong. She did not care about Ichigo dating Renji. There was another reason that she refused to say since her friend would never understand. She did not know about the other worlds or her trip to Hueco Mundo. Tatsuki thought Orihime was mad or upset with Ichigo which was completely wrong.

She feared him.

It had mostly started during Ichigo's battle with Grimmjow and seeing his hollow mask that brought out that fear. However, Nel had said he had gone through so much just to rescue her she tried to let it pass, though unsuccessfully. Every time he spoke to or even looked at her she could still see those golden eyes staring back at her. It had only increased after his fight with Ulquiorra. Seeing Ichigo turn into that…thing had terrified her. That was not the white knight she had always pictured in her head. That was a demon from hell coming to damn her. If it hadn't been for Stark, who sonido into the battle and took Ulquiorra before Ichigo finished him, he would have been ripped apart.

After they got back from Hueco Mundo, she began ignoring him. In one instance when he had approached her to ask what was wrong, she grew so terrified that she slapped him and ran away. Tatsuki did not know of that, and she it would only bring up questions of why she was so afraid of him that she could not answer. She knew she was being childish, but she didn't care. Any innocence that was left in her was destroyed the moment she saw the man she had a crush on turn into a monster.

**Above the Kurosaki Residence **

Harribel and her fraccion, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apache exited the garganta with the empty body of Ichigo Kurosaki. They stood in the air for moments before they located his house. It was a simple job really and didn't understand why they had to deliver the body back instead of some lowly Arrancar. However, Harribel knew that Aizen-sama had wanted Ichigo to join them and this would assure the boy that nothing would happen to his body if taken back by a powerful Espada.

"This place is small." Apache commented as she opened the window for Harribel to enter. She waited until Mila Rose got closer and shut the window on her. She did not hold back a laugh as the other fraccion began pounding on the window demanding to be let in. Sun-Sun stood off the side shaking her head and commenting how childish the two were.

Unbeknownst to the Arrancar, who finally were all in the room after Apache finally opened the window again to let the other two in, a small figure, was hiding underneath the bed listening to them and watching as their feet moved across the room. He had already figured that it was not anyone he knew, but the beautiful sound of their voices called to him and he slowly made his way closer until he got a view of the beautiful goddesses in front of him.

Kon's eyes sparkled as he caught sight of Harribel, Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun, though his eyes were mostly on the women's chests. He felt as if he had died and gone to heaven just by looking at the four. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore and leapt from underneath the bed and was heading for Harribel.

"YOU BEAUTIFUL GODDESSES HAVE COME TO TAKE ME HOME!" Kon shouted and was about to land on Harribel's magnificent chest when he felt someone slam him down into the carpet, face first.

"What the hell are you and how dare you go near Harribel-sama!" Mila Rose shouted as she squished Kon's face further into the carpet with her foot.

"Ew, what is that?" Apache asked as she got closer to try and see what had almost attacked Harribel. She studied the stuff animal that looked up pleading towards her. "Maybe we should kill it." She suggested with a disgusted expression on her face. It was one of the ugliest stuffed animals she had ever seen!

"It is a mod soul." Harribel replied as she looked over at Ichigo's body that was now lying on the bed. Slowly, she walked over to the stuffed animal and placed two fingers inside's it's mouth and pulled out the small pill.

"Should we dispose of this? It kind of smells." Apache asked Harribel as she picked up the now lifeless stuffed animal.

"Just leave it." Harribel replied as she opened Ichigo's mouth and popped the pill in. Almost instantly he opened his eyes and peered at the beautiful woman in front of him and the other three behind her.

"Please take me with you!" Kon shouted as he wrapped his arms around Harribel and squeezed his face into her chest. A small feeling of satisfaction washed over him until he felt Apache and Mila Rose grab him and yank him down onto the bed.

"What did we tell you, stay away from Harribel-sama!" Mila Rose snarled at Kon who was too busy looking at her chest to hear the words coming from her mouth.

"Maybe we should go before it follows us." Sun-Sun suggested to Harribel who nodded. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the closet before ripping open a garganta. Mila Rose and Apache waited until Harribel was through the rip before they got off of Kon and walked through the rip.

"No!" Kon cried as he jumped after them, but the garganta closed before he could reach the beautiful and clearly gifted women.

**Kuchiki Mansion**

Renji sat across from Byakuya in the Kuchiki dining room. Everything was of the best in the room as well as the food that was served to them from the servants. He had dined with Byakuya before when he had first become his lieutenant and several times after. It made him feel important instead of some street rat off of the poor Rukongai district.

"How is your dinner?" Byakuya asked, interrupting the silence. It was rare for the captain to make conversation and so he immediately answered.

"It is great, thanks." Renji smiled at Byakuya, though he was not sure if the other man had his eyes fully closed or if they were half lidded. He did this at times and it made Renji feel uneasy.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk after dessert." Byakuya asked as he sipped his soup.

"Yes, of course I would love to, Captain." Renji nodded immediately. The two had been seeing each other right after Aizen had betrayed Soul Society and it was during Byakuya's recovery that the two had gotten closer. It all started on the night that Byakuya had returned home from the fourth division. He was still weak and Renji had escorted him home. The mansion had been deserted for the night due to the servants having the night off due to their master being gone for such a long time. Rukia had been in the thirteenth division trying to regain her powers, so it was only the two of them. After a while one thing lead to another and Renji found himself in Byakuya's bed the next morning wearing nothing except the strands of long black hair that covered part of his chest from where the older man held him.

"I told you before, you have permission to use my first name while we are alone." Byakuya stated to his lieutenant who apologized. It was a difficult relationship at times. It was looked down upon by the Gotei 13 for a captain to date his lieutenant so they kept the relationship quiet. Almost nobody knew about the two of them.

"Nii-sama, I was wondering if-" Rukia asked as she opened the door and upon spotting Renji sitting across from her brother her eyes narrowed at her friend and backed away. "I will come back later, I did not know you had company." She looked down and closed the door behind her. Renji stared uneasily at the door. He could almost feel the daggers shooting from his friend's eyes as she looked at him.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to use the bathroom." Renji told Byakuya, who nodded. He got up from his seat and pushed it in before heading to the door Rukia had been at moments ago. He walked down the hallway, passing the bathroom.

As soon as he was about to enter another room he felt a fist connect with the side of his face and staggered backwards. He rubbed his cheek and looked at his attacker to find the black haired girl with her arms folded across her chest and glaring angrily at him.

"What was that for?" Renji snarled, still rubbing the side of his face that stung and would probably leave a bruise.

"I never thought I would ever see you become so selfish and cold heart, Renji." Rukia shot at him, her voice taking a darker tone than normal. He knew by that tone she was not joking around and meant every word she said. "How could you do that to Ichigo?" She demanded as she lowered her hands to her side.

Renji hesitated before he answered. He knew he was supposed to meet the orange haired teen today, but he couldn't say no to Byakuya. "It was an accident, I'll make it up to him." He said only to receive another slap to the other cheek.

"No, you will go to him and tell him you have been playing with him!" Rukia yelled at the red haired shinigami. "I know you have been seeing my brother longer than Ichigo, so why did you all of the sudden start playing with his feelings? I thought he was your friend! Or do you no longer see him as that and just someone to use and throw away!" She continued to yell at him causing him to flinch.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean for us to get involved. He was just so depressed after we got back from Hueco Mundo and I don't know what I was thinking." Renji replied and backed away when Rukia took a step forward.

"So he doesn't mean anything to you, I wonder if this is how you feel about my brother also. To use whenever you feel like it and call it an accident!" Rukia snapped at him, causing Renji to gulp. He had almost forgotten how scary Rukia could be when she was ticked off, and at the moment she was beyond that.

"I'll go tomorrow and explain it to him." Renji promised to her, but saw her shake her head. She looked as if she was holding back tears.

"Ichigo told me that you promised to meet him today. I told him I would go with him, but he said that you would support him better." Rukia clenched her hands into fists and felt like slamming Renji into the wall. "Do you have any idea why today is so important to him? Do you?" She yelled again. Renji stayed quiet. He remembered Ichigo saying something about a grave, but that was it.

"Today is the anniversary of his mother's death! He goes every year and hoped that you could go with him. It is too late for you to show up now and he probably thinks you don't care, which is correct, because you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself!" Rukia yelled at Renji who looked down at the ground. A sense of guilt washed over his face, but Rukia did not seem satisfied. She did not like that he was playing with two people who were very dear to her.

"I am giving you a chance Renji to man up to your mistake, but if you don't go, I will tell them myself." Rukia warned him before she turned and walked away.

**Las Noches – Training Room**

He never realized how much more relaxing it was to spar until he locked swords with Grimmjow with neither of them showing weakness and yet not going overboard with the fight. It helped get rid of any frustration he had felt before about the Soul Society, his friends, and Renji.

"You're still distracted." Grimmjow muttered as he withdrew his sword and swung it down only to connect with Zangetsu again.

"I'm fine." Ichigo growled as he lunged forward and began another series of attacks. He wouldn't admit it to the arrancar's face, but Grimmjow was right, he was distracted. Thoughts of Renji's betrayal filled his mind clearer than anything else. He had finally allowed himself to care for someone and it was thrown back in his face.

"Don't give me that shit, you can do better." Grimmjow said as he kicked out at Ichigo, who backed away a little before the attack could hit. Seeing an opening finally develop, he went forward and slashed at the arrancar, only to have the tip of his sword get caught on his haori and rip off a piece of fabric.

He heard Grimmjow make a comment, but it was faded out by another voice. _Not bad, huh, king?_ The sound of Shirosaki startling him. He had not heard the hollow or Zangetu's voice since he came back from Hueco Mundo.

'What do you want?' Ichigo muttered to his hollow as he tried to concentrate on fighting the arrancar.

_I am just enjoying the view. He has a nice body, doesn't he king? And don't try to deny it I know all your thoughts. _Shiro whispered to him causing Ichigo's eyes to widen and a small blush to form on his cheeks.

'Shut up and go away, you are distracting me.' Ichigo yelled at his hollow as he barely missed being hit by Grimmjow's blade.

_Don't be such a prude. Just admit it, he has a nice body. Just think of that rubbing up next to you, grinding against your-_ Shiro began to say, but was cut off before he could finish.

'Shut the hell up before I come in there and kick your ass!' Ichigo shouted into his head, not believing his hollow chose this time to be a pervert. He had interrupted him in the past, but never in this way. It was also making the battle against Grimmjow more difficult because now every time he charged at the espada, he couldn't help, but look over Grimmjow's chest.

_Good luck with that, King. Soon there won't be anywhere else to go and I'll die from drowning because you won't stop the fricking rain!_ Shiro growled at Ichigo.

'I'll deal with it later.' Ichigo tried to persuade his hollow who was not buying it.

_Bullshit, you'll forget about it and go back to brooding again. Get over it already, you're ticked off about what the red haired shit did to you? There's an easy fix if you want one and it is right in front of you! _Shiro suggested to Ichigo who was getting tired of his hollow. He wanted nothing more than to enter his inner world and beat the shit out of him for even mentioning him with Grimmjow. _He likes you too, ya know, I can sense it. _Shiro added and Ichigo could practically see the evil grin on his hollow's face.

'How the hell would you-' Ichigo began to shoot back when he was tackled to the ground. Zangetsu went sliding against the floor away from him and he now had Grimmjow pinning him to the ground.

"Looks like I win." Grimmjow grinned down at the vizard beneath him. Ichigo flinched and struggled to throw a punch at the arrancar, but it was caught and slammed down next to his head.

_Told you he likes you. _Shiro's mocking laugh echoed through Ichigo's head. The orange haired teen continued to struggle, even attempting kicks at the espada's mid-section, only for them to be pinned down by Grimmjow's weight.

Ichigo stiffened when he felt Grimmjow press his face against the teen's neck and tried to back away. Never in all their battles has the espada tried a move like this and it freaked Ichigo out.

Slowly, Grimmjow made his way from Ichigo's neck before he hovered over the orange haired vizard's face and brought their lips together in a kiss. Only two thoughts ran through his mind: getting Grimmjow off of him and what the hell was happening!?

**

* * *

**

A/N: no boring comment that no one is going to read anyways.

How was the chapter? Good, bad, ugly?


	3. Right and Wrong

This chapter was a pain in the butt to write, I kept revising different parts and still it's eh. It ended up being different than I originally intended, instead of it being Grimmjow/Ichigo, it turned into a Grimmjow/Ichigo/Shirosaki.

Special thanks to **Jade, ****nvgurl****, ****yue asahi****, Cat Streaked By Rain, ****GetOutOfMyWayGirl****, ****Barranca****, ****PyroD****, ****RuByMoOn17****,** and **LittleFoxDemon** for taking the time to review and tell me your thoughts. I hope this chapter is not a big disappointment.

* * *

Ichigo stared up in shock as Grimmjow continued to kiss him. He didn't know what had caused the espada to do this; they were just fighting minutes ago. He pushed against Grimmjow's naked chest trying to shove him away. He could feel his cheeks burning and knew they were flushed. He didn't relax much either when Grimmjow finally let up and stared down at him, but not getting off of him.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo practically yelled as he scooted away from the taller man until his back reached the wall. He did not move and cursed that Zangetsu was out of his reach. At a time like this he wished he had learned kido, but at the moment his mind was concentrating on keeping a safe distance between the espada and himself.

"Pfft, don't act so surprised." Grimmjow muttered carelessly as he stood up and dusted his pants off. Ichigo slowly stood up while never taking his eyes off of the teal haired arrancar.

"You just fucking kissed me and you're telling me not to act surprised? You don't kiss your enemy!" Ichigo shouted causing Grimmjow to roll his eyes. The boy was being way to dramatic. Then again, he was still young and innocent, maybe that was what was so appealing.

"So?" Grimmjow answered carelessly.

"So? What is wrong with…I…you!" Ichigo stuttered not knowing what to say. He never imagined ever being in a situation like this and hadn't planned for it. He thought Grimmjow was playing around, but the espada looked somewhat serious. He didn't know what to do; he didn't have his sword and didn't know how far Grimmjow intended on taking this.

"What's the matter, King?" He heard in his ear and was startled that the voice was not coming from inside his head, but from behind him. He felt hands slide across his waist from behind and felt a body behind him. If he had been feeling any nervousness or anxiety before it had only tripled when he heard Shirosaki's chuckle behind him. "The kitty just wants to play; if you want I can watch and make sure he doesn't try anything."He said into Ichigo's ear as his eyes stared into Grimmjow's motioning for him to come forward.

"I'm not playing any sick games, you bastard." Ichigo growled as he began to struggle against Shiro's grip that only seemed to tighten around him. He felt himself panic as Grimmjow stepped closer with each footstep that seemed to echo in his ears. He didn't want this, he couldn't do this, it was wrong and what would Renji…

"Red doesn't care; he is off screwing his captain. Face it, that little shit doesn't care about you so stop thinking of him." Shiro cursed into Ichigo's ear as his hand traveled down and slipped into the vizard's hakama. The teen gasped and shook as he felt Shiro's hand curl around his cock and began massaging it slowly. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the pleasure his traitorous body was feeling, this was not what he wanted.

"I never thought I'd say this, but ya think too much." He heard Grimmjow in front of him and opened his eyes to find the espada standing in front of him before he grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and brought him in for another kiss. He tried to protest, but when he felt Shiro run his fingers over the slit of his cock he opened his mouth and allowed Grimmjow to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss. His first response was to bite the espada and he was sure he was excepting that, but while his mind still protested another thought entered it: how good of a kisser Grimmjow was. Renji had always been a sloppy kisser or made it as quick as possible.

A silent moan escaped him as he met Grimmjow's tongue with his own. He didn't even notice when Shiro had let his hakama fall to the ground until the coolness in the air touched his skin. He pulled back slightly and opened his eyes to see Grimmjow grinning at him again. Ichigo just looked so fucking adorable when he was unsure and vulnerable, though he could see his mind was quickly changing from the hard on Shiro had caused.

"I don't know if I am ready for this yet." Ichigo muttered as Grimmjow undid his own obi. His face became even more flushed as the hakama fell off of the espada's hips and revealed his already hard erection. He felt slightly intimidated when he realized that the other was slightly larger than himself and wondering how painful it would be.

"If ya think I want a relationship with you, you're wrong. Sex doesn't have to be about love." Grimmjow told him as he moved closer again.

"But I…" Ichigo whispered as Grimmjow licked the side of his cheek before nibbling down his jaw and made his way up to his right ear. Another moan escaped him when the teal haired man began to suck the spot behind his ear and almost felt weak in the knees.

"Just let yourself relax for once, you're too strung up. Forget about all that other crap." Shiro said into his aibou's ear and felt the vizard arch into him as he began to pump harder on his shaft. Every voice in Ichigo's mind telling him this was wrong was being shoved into the corner. What had surprised him was that Zangetsu hadn't even said anything or tried to stop Shiro.

"Now" Grimmjow moved closer until he was face to face with Ichigo again with their lips only inches apart. The fingers of his right hand circling around Ichigo's nipple of his open haori, "we going to do this or do you want to back out?" Grimmjow asked against his lips, his hot breath sticking to Ichigo's skin.

Ichigo stared into the blue eyes of his rival. He was being given an out, something he hadn't expected. He thought that the espada would force him into this, and as he thought about it he debated if he should back out. Every excuse he could think of wouldn't work. Renji wouldn't care, Soul Society couldn't think less of him than they already did, and his friends seemed to have isolated him. The more he thought about it the more pain he realized he had been in. He wanted it to go away and feel happy again. None of his allies thought of his own needs, but his enemies had. How fucked up was that? Even his own hollow knew how depressed he was and before he knew it, he found himself locking his lips against Grimmjow's once more.

He felt Shiro release him from behind and his arms immediately latched onto Grimmjow to bring the naked man closer to him before they stumbled onto the mat underneath them. Shiro smirked behind the two as he bent down and moved his hands alongside Ichigo's hips that were presented to him. With the flick of his tongue, he ran it down the teen's backside until it reached his entrance. He smirked knowing this would catch his king by surprise as he dipped his tongue inside the tight hole.

Ichigo groaned and pulled away from Grimmjow feeling startled when he felt Shiro's tongue enter him. He turned his head to the side and looked back at his hollow whose golden eyes stared back at him. This wasn't his first time, but the feeling of something slimy going into his ass still felt weird.

Suddenly, he felt his hair being tugged as a fist clenched onto it and pulled his attention back towards Grimmjow. The espada had moved to a sitting position during the distraction and found his face planted in the other's lap. The lust in Grimmjow's eyes made Ichigo lick his lips before he moved forward and captured one of Grimmjow's nipples in his mouth. He could feel a vibration coming from Grimmjow's throat that made it sound like he was purring as Ichigo swirled his tongue around the nub before he took it back into his mouth.

Grimmjow's hands still remained in his hair, but the espada allowed him to move around as freely as he wanted to. Ichigo moved his head down and his tongue traveled a long slick path down Grimmjow's abs and around the hollow hole until he reached his belly button and dipped his tongue inside.

He felt his fingers dig deeper into Grimmjow's sides as Shiro decided to place a slick finger inside of him and began wiggling it around while the other hand reached for the teens cock and began stroking it once more. Ichigo moved his tongue down from the espada's belly button until he reached his hardened shaft. He hesitated for a moment before he moved forward, opening his mouth and engulfing the head of the cock.

Ichigo withdrew Grimmjow's cock and licked the head as if trying to get use to the taste before he brought it back in again. The hand on in his hair released him as he moved his mouth further along the cock while his tongue scratched against the skin it met. "Fuck" he heard Grimmjow curse and looked up to see the teal haired arrancar had thrown his head back and his hands were digging into the mat. He withdrew the cock from his mouth again and as soon as he did, he felt Shirosaki move a second and third finger inside of him and begin another smooth rhythm of moving them in and out.

"Shit, I'm going to…" Ichigo panted as he came in Shiro's hand and felt his body crumble to the ground. The wave of pleasure making his vision slightly fuzzy as he felt arms from behind him wrap around his waist and pull him back against a clothed chest. He looked to his left and saw Shiro's smiling face inches from his and watched as the hollow brought up his sticky fingers and began to lick the white substance off his hand.

"Told ya you would enjoy it," Shiro purred to him causing the vizard to lean his head against Shiro's shoulder. As soon as he was done cleaning his hand he brought his lips to Ichigo's and allowed him a taste of himself. Ichigo moaned into the kiss and felt himself becoming hard again. Shiro moved his right hand lower until he was able to get a firm hold on the teen's left leg and pushed it apart. The two broke the kiss as Shiro narrowed his eyes at the arrancar who had taken to watching the two. "Ya gonna sit there and watch or do ya want me to show you how it's done?" He mocked at the teal haired man who rolled his eyes.

"Ya better have prepared him right." Grimmjow growled at Ichigo's hollow as he moved forward with his cock painfully hard and leaking. Shiro could feel Ichigo hesitate again. He ran his white fingers through his aibou's hair to calm and shush him.

"I used more than one finger, that's more than enough for you." Shirosaki taunted. He waited to see if Ichigo would try to protest again, but the teen remained silent, only still breathing harshly from his last orgasm. He leaned forward and smiled into Ichigo's orange messy hair, without even being there he knew the rain had stopped in Ichigo's head.

Grimmjow positioned his cock at Ichigo's entrance without even looking; instead his eyes laid on the vizard below him as he grabbed his right leg to spread it further and give him more room. Ichigo hissed as the head entered him and moved slowly in. He waited for Ichigo to adjust, not wanting to harm the boy. After all, Aizen had warned them if anyone attacked, harmed, or threatened Ichigo there would be dire consequences.

As soon as Ichigo seemed to relax he moved further into the tight entrance until he was fully sheathed. "Damn, ya sure ya ain't a virgin?" Grimmjow muttered as he remained kneeled in front of Ichigo and brought his other hand underneath the boy to get further grip on him while Shiro helped.

Ichigo ignored the comment and slumped down until his head was against Shiro chest. He felt his hollow move his other hand down his chest and circle it around his nipple, playing with it slightly. He knew his king's body better than anyone.

Grimmow smirked down at Ichigo as he brought his hips back before he slammed them forward, causing the orange haired vizard to push against Shiro. Ichigo let out a small shout of pleasure as his prostate was assaulted. He threw his head back into Shiro and tried to move his hands down to touch himself, but Shiro restricted his hands.

"Not so fast, Aibou, this is about your pleasure, so sit back and relax." Shiro said down to Ichigo as Grimmjow began to pound into him, purposely aiming for the boy's prostate with each thrust just to hear the moans coming from him. The white hand soon abandoned his nipple as it returned to Ichigo's leaking cock and began to move his hand roughly up and down, pushing his thumb against the sensitive head.

Grimmjow snarled as he felt his releasing coming soon and began to speed up his pace. He glared at the white figure behind Ichigo who was trying to take all of the vizard's attention. This was his time with Ichigo and no one was going to give pleasure to the boy, but him. He reached down with his hand and shoved Shiro's hand away and began to pump Ichigo's cock himself, keeping up with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Shiro narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow before he gave the espada one last smirk before disappearing which slammed Ichigo down into the mat and caused both of them to release simultaneously. Ichigo cried out in pleasure and Grimmjow moved his mouth to Ichigo's neck and bit the right side before it met the shoulder. He gave a few more thrusts to make sure all of his essence emptied into the teen before he pulled out of him.

Ichigo didn't move for the first few minutes, only panting still and moved his head back when he felt Grimmjow's tongue clean him up. He defiantly didn't have this in mind when he entered the training room with Grimmjow, but he couldn't say he regretted it. He had been neglecting his own needs for others and it was about time he thought of himself. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, feeling a slight stinging sensation from where Grimmjow had bitten him.

When he opened his eyes again he found Grimmjow leaning over him with a smug grin. The cocky arrancar knew he was ranked higher than whoever else the vizard had been with. He licked his lips as he moved down and kissed Ichigo on the lips and felt even more satisfied when Ichigo kissed back.

In Grimmjow's mind, they were not enemies. Sure Grimmjow was on one side and Ichigo on the other, but he had always found the boy to be more entertaining than anything else. He put up a better fight than most of the arrancar in Las Noches and kept pushing himself until he won. He made himself more powerful when he knew he couldn't win and wouldn't stop until he achieved it. That was probably what had interested Grimmjow the most and why he kept the scar and memory of the hollow mask forming on the boy's face. He didn't care if Ichigo joined them or not, it was his decision. If Ichigo went back to the bastards in the Soul Society, they would go back to how things were before, however, if he stayed, he'd have someone of equal groups to finally play with.

**Kurosaki Residence**

Kon snored happily on Ichigo's bed shifting every now and then that caused the sheets to ruffle and bunch up underneath him. A grin was plastered on his face as he dreamed about the beautiful vixens that he had encountered. In his dream, one was massaging him and another was feeding him grapes while the other two were mud wrestling. It was the perfect paradise.

His hand started moving towards his pants and was about to slip inside when the sound of the window shutting startled up. His eyes shot open and he sprang up in the bed to find Rukia starring at him and giving him a weird look. He rubbed his head for a moment, feeling disappointed the women didn't follow him, but then he realized his favorite one was there. "Nee-san!" Kon cried as he sprang forward to grab Rukia who knocked him away like the women did.

Kon fell to the ground with a thud and felt Rukia's foot on his back. "Where is Ichigo? I did not get a page for any hollows." She requested, still keeping her foot on the perverted mod soul so he couldn't jump up and grope her.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since last week. His horrible sister got a hold of me again and I had to fight for days just to get out. As soon as I got back he wasn't here." Kon replied though knew Ichigo had to be around somewhere. His sisters were not worrying about him like they usually did if he disappeared.

Rukia took her foot off of him thinking he was telling the truth. She looked around the room to find it the same as the last time she had been there with scattered pieces of paper across his desk. She turned her head and looked at the closet that had been her home away from home for many months and noticed scattered pieces resting before it. She took a step forward until she was in front of the pieces and bent down to inspect them. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized that it was the shattered pieces of a hollow pager.

"Oh, actually there was one thing that was weird." Kon mentioned now thinking back. "These four lovely ladies entered his room and had his body laid on the bed. The beautiful blond one took me out of my lion form and put me in Ichigo's body." He told her and had to dodge as she threw the largest piece of the pager at him.

"You didn't think to tell me that before? Who were they?" Rukia glared at him and he rubbed his head innocently. He knew he would be in further danger once he told her and braced himself.

"Ugh, the one said the other ones's name…what was it?" Kon thought to himself out loud as he began to think and recall about the ladies he met. "Oh, they had part of a mask on their heads, except the-" he never got to finish before Rukia wacked him over the head.

"You allowed arrancar in here!" Rukia stared at him in disbelief; she couldn't believe how stupid he was. Most of the time if he saw one a hollow or an arrancar he would run from it, but then again, this was Kon and if he saw anything with breasts, it didn't matter if it had a head or not.

Kon didn't reply knowing he would only get into more trouble. Rukia shook her head before she pulled out her pager and began dialing a number. She knew she had to alert her captain right away about this situation. As she listened to it ring she wondered if this all could have been prevented if she had decided to visit him. She knew what Renji was doing and that Ichigo would need someone yet she still held onto a small ounce of hope that her old friend would do the right thing. Now who knew if Ichigo was alive or dead.

**Inside Ichigo's Inner World**

Shirosaki returned to a world he almost didn't recognize. Instead of the rain that constantly assaulted him, it was bright and sunny. He looked up at the blue sky to see the sideways white puffy clouds moving down. All of the buildings didn't even have a drop of water on them. He smirked to himself; he knew what his king needed.

"Are you sure it wouldn't have been better for him to confront his problems instead of distracting them? Eventually he will have to come face to face with his friends." Zangetsu warned from on top of his pole.

Shiro sneered at the man. "He will, but he won't be sobbing like a baby on the inside. Ya knows how those fools are, I'm sure they already know he is here and coming to execute him. At least this way he might have a fightin' chance." Shiro defended and waited for Zangetsu to respond, but never received an answer.

* * *

A/N: ….yeah this is probably one of my biggest weaknesses (there are so many I've lost count) is writing M chapters because of sex. It is mainly why I am writing this story so I can try to get better at writing them.

**Please Read**: My other fic is coming to an end and it is the one I usually update more often than others so there will be a spot to fill this void. I have placed a poll inside my profile and you can vote if you want this fic to be updated more often or stay the same or you can leave it in a review if you don't want to vote.

Thanks you for reading and hope ya enjoyed. Please review!


	4. Caught

Special thanks to **GetOutOfMyWayGirl****, ****seto'swifey****, ****RamecupMiso****, ****Yue Asahi****, ****Carabel****, ****LittleFoxDemon****, ****SakaSandora****, ****Barranca****, ****BonneNuit****, ****isamu-michi****, ****Alex san 12012****, ****Sayomi-hime****, ****Raicheru****, ****RuByMoOn17****, ****Pickle Reviver****, ****Warrior Nun****, ****BummieLee****, ****ichigofan01****, Roguebleach09, ****Don Seira****, **and **Silent Star of Silent Night** for reviewing. *passes out* can't believe how many people reviewed, I'm very flattered and honored ^^

**This chapter takes place the day after the last one. **

* * *

**Stark's Room**

The Primera espada was sleeping peacefully on his stack of pillows. Everyone else in Las Noches had woken up and many did not expect to see the first espada unless Aizen called a meeting. Unconsciously, he threw an arm over his eyes to block out the light that entered the room. Tiny footsteps rang in his ears, but they were ignored until he felt a heavy weight land on his chest.

"What did I tell you, you sleeping bastard! No sleeping this late!" Lilynette, Stark's fracción and Zanpakutou, shouted at him as she began punching him in the chest before she reached up and grabbed his hair. Stark let out a yelp as he tried to pry the child off of him.

"I'm up," Stark let out an annoyed moan as he knocked her to the side gently. He didn't understand her fascination with getting him up, especially if there were no orders for him. He looked down at the girl and she was glaring at him and he could tell another wave of beatings would begin if he didn't get up.

"Aizen-sama said that everyone has to do something with that orange haired kid to make him want to stay. You haven't done anything; do you even know what he looks like?" Lilynette shouted at him and poked him in the side.

"He has orange hair." Stark replied with a yawn as he got up from his makeshift bed. So many thoughts of returning the girl to her Zanpakutou form crossed his mind, but as much as it annoyed him that she woke him up, he knew he would miss her.

"You only know that because I told you, dumbass!" Lilynette shouted as she kicked him in the legs, causing him to stumble when he got up.

"Fine, whatever, I'll find the kid and teach him something," Stark replied carelessly. He was there when the kid was brought in, but never got a good look. The last time he had encountered him was when he had to rescue Ulquiorra before the kid's hollow form killed the fourth espada.

He shut the door behind him, eye twitching as he heard Lilynette firing a cero at his precious bed. He wandered down the halls seeing other arrancar bow as he passed them. He thought over what he could do to make the kid's stay more enjoyable, as Aizen put it. The problem was he didn't know what the kid liked. Maybe teach him how to control his inner hollow better? How to fire a cero? Whatever took the shortest amount of time and was the easiest was what he planned to do.

Stark stopped at the guest room, knowing this is where Aizen had set up the kid's room. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but none came. He sighed irritably as he knocked again and finally opened the door to find no one there. He looked around the room and noted it was as nicely decorated as Aizen's and the two other traitor shinigami's.

What caught his attention immediately was the bed at the far end. It looked so welcoming and was beckoning him to come in. Lilynette wouldn't be allowed inside and would never think to look for him in here and this way he would be here when the kid got back. He closed the door behind him before he crossed the room to sit down on the soft bed. Immediately his eyes closed and he fell to his side and went back to sleep.

**Throne Room**

Aizen sat relaxed in his chair with his cheek resting against his hand in a bored fashion. Ulquiorra made his way up to the lord of Hueco Mundo to give his report on what he had seen in the real world. It amused Aizen that the fourth espada, who thought himself more powerful than the others and always down them, wanted to be away as soon as Kurosaki was brought to Las Noches. It almost seemed as if he was intimidated by him.

Ulquiorra bowed before his master and then rose. "Aizen-sama, I've been watching the humans as you instructed and any of the shinigami that arrived. A girl shinigami went to Kurosaki's house and discovered his body. I saw her communicate to the Soul Society as soon as she found out it was not really Kurosaki inside his body." He stated not noticing the small grin that formed on Aizen's face. It was just as he predicted. Either Abarai or Kuchiki would return and find the mod soul in Kurosaki's body and tell their captain what it knew. Of course, he already knew what they were planning and actions would be.

"I also spied on the human trash that entered Hueco Mundo months ago. None of them seem worried about him. The girl is silent and won't talk to anyone, the Quincy goes home and hasn't made contact with anyone from the former group, but the tall one looks to be the only one interested in where Kurosaki is located." The espada added the last bit of information. He waited to be dismissed before bowing once more and turned to leave. He walked straight out the door, ignoring the weakling arrancars that were scattered to the sides. They were not worth his time.

As soon as he closed the door he heard a chuckle to his right. He spotted Grimmjow as the source of the noise and ignored him. He continued walking despite the sixth following after him. "Ya know he is still here, saw him last night." Grimmjow said to Ulquiorra who remained quiet. He didn't want to bother with the idiot.

"We got around to training before we started doing…other things. I ain't intimidated by the kid like you-" he never got to finish as Ulquiorra turned and slammed him into the wall. He held the sixth espada by the neck.

"If you speak one more word I will rip your voice box out and let you bleed to death." Ulquiorra warned in a monotone voice before letting Grimmjow go. If the other espada was smart he would drop the subject. Then again, he knew the lower rank was there for a reason and would probably have to kill him.

"You're just ticked because he kicked your ass! You can't take the fact that ya ain't as strong as ya think ya are! If I got a picture of your face as he pounded ya into the ground, I would blow it up over my bed so I could have a good laugh each night." Grimmjow mocked before he turned to walk away. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, debating whether to blast the imbecile or not. He was not intimidated by Kurosaki, he was…shocked. He had the best judgment out of all the espada in Las Noches and hence why Aizen trusted his judgment. He declared Kurosaki trash in front of all the arrancar in Las Noches and then was beaten by him. It was an insult and an embarrassment. He thought he knew the boy, but he had been wrong, for the first time.

* * *

Ichigo ran down the hallway until he found a door on the left. He quickly turned the knob and locked the door behind him as he leaned against it. Behind the door, he could hear the screaming and yelling of Charlotte Coolhorn as he pounded on the door. He had seen many weird things in his lifetime, but that was the scariest.

The day had started with Baraggan suggesting he come along with the ex-Hueco Mundo lord to the desert. There many of his fracción showed Ichigo the different techniques the arrancars could perform, such as bala and cero. They even showed him and taught him how to open a garganta and how to travel through it. He ended up finding it easier to use than the horrible tunnel that Urahara used for getting to the Soul Society. At least here nothing chased him.

He wasn't having too bad of an experience until Charlotte Coolhorn demonstrated his (or her, Ichigo did know what it was) resurrección. It was the most horrifying thing Ichigo had ever seen and ran off to find somewhere to hide. He could hear the 'thing' following him and Baraggan's angry yell at Coolhorn to leave Ichigo alone. However, the fracción refused to give up until Ichigo had seen the light of Coolhorn's beauty!

"You need to learn what true beauty is!" He heard Coolhorn continue to yell, which only made him shudder. There was no beauty in that thing. The sound of other footsteps came up and he could hear the protesting of Coolhorn as others dragged him off. He sighed in relief and looked straight ahead to find a bunch of computer screens turned on to different parts of Las Noches and Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo walked forward, watching as oblivious arrancar walked down the halls not knowing they were being watched. The tops screens showed different areas of Hueco Mundo, such as the Menos Forrest and some sandy areas. Other monitors showed the hallways, throne room, cafeteria, and a few of the bedrooms. He watched the one to the throne room as Ulquiorra approached Aizen and bowed. He could not hear what the fourth espada was saying and it had in fact been the first time he had seen him since their last encounter.

Aizen soon waved his hand and dismissed Ulquiorra who bowed once more before leaving. One thing that had caught his attention was the look on the espada's face. It had always been confident, but now looked troubled. Ichigo rolled his eyes, he didn't care. The bastard had tried to kill him and succeeded, twice!

He shook his head as he looked at several other rooms. Some were crowded dorm rooms of the arrancar and a bunch of empty ones which he guessed were the espada's. His eyes kept dancing from screen to screen until they froze on the bottom one.

The training room!

Ichigo felt his eyes go wide at the fact someone could have been watching as he and Grimmjow…he didn't want to think about it. He banged his head down on the counter in front him, flushed with embarrassment. He still was not sure about what he had done last night. It felt wonderful, he couldn't deny that. If Grimmjow offered another go he probably wouldn't hesitate, but the feeling that it had been wrong still subsided inside of him. He knew at the moment none of the residents of Las Noches considered him an enemy, only on Aizen's orders, but what would happen after he left? Would he hesitate during battle and let his feelings get in the way.

_Don't get all mushy and crap, he already said he didn't feel that way._ He heard his hollow say in a more cheerful voice than he ever heard before. He ignored the hollow, knowing he didn't care about his wellbeing and was only looking after his self.

'No one asked you.' Ichigo muttered to his hollow.

_Whatever you say, your highness, but it has stopped raining since he fucked you._ The hollow's voice stated with a chuckle. _You're just ticked off because I was right. _Ichigo groaned and ignored the hollow.

He didn't know why he felt regret, it's not like anyone cared where he was. In fact the last few days he had been more relaxed than he had been since he first met Rukia. There was no responsibility of going after hollows, dealing with the shinigami that entered Karakura Town, and being ordered around by that old geezer.

He leaned back and wondered if they knew he was even gone. Would they suspect him of being a traitor like they did with Orihime? Did they care he was gone and come look for him? Was he worth it to them? He snorted at the thought, he already knew that answer the moment they took his badge away and threatened him if he changed into his soul form. They didn't give a rat's ass what happened to him. All they cared about was upholding their idiotic laws.

Ichigo had been so busy in thought he did not notice someone enter the room until he felt a hand creep over his mouth and he tried to jerk away. Another arm wrapped around his waist to keep him still as he thrashed around. He didn't expect to be caught; he never heard the door open and he had locked it!

"Don't worry, Ichi-kun, I ain't here ta hurt ya" the playful voice of Gin came from above him as the chair was swung around and he faced the silver haired ex-captain. Ichigo felt himself cringe at the taller man remembering their last encounter when Gin tried to stab him. Now that he thought about it, most of the residents in Las Noches had tried to kill him.

"Like I'll believe that," Ichigo muttered as he got up from the chair, but was pushed back down and the silver haired man trapped him by placing both arms on the armrest and leaned forward with the creepy smile he always wore.

"If ya are referring ta last time, I couldn't let ya pass, but that was a long time ago." Gin told him, but Ichigo still didn't trust the man. "If ya are worried about people tryin' ta hurt ya, ya don't have ta be. We just like ta play as you and Grimmjow did." Ichigo felt his face flush at the mention of the sixth espada and shrank down into the chair. So, he knew.

Gin leaned further down until their faces were centimeters apart and grasped Ichigo by the chin. "Ya look cute all flustered like that." Gin commented and Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He was not cute! He pushed the other man's hand away and before he knew it, Gin spun him around in the chair once more to face the monitors.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. The only other who saw it was Tousen who was pretendin' ta see it and Wonderweiss can't speak." Gin told him as Ichigo tried to scoot the chair back and escape. The man, even though he said he wouldn't harm him, still creeped him out. "That reminds me, I've been meanin' ta talk ta ya about somethin'." Ichigo turned the chair slightly to see Gin dig into his pocket and a confused expression filled his face when he saw what was extracted from the ex-captain's coat.

**Gotei 13 Meeting**

All the captains were lined up in two rows before head Captain Yamamoto. Most had their eyes held straight across from them with the exception of a few that were looking at Captain Ukitake who was going over the information he received from Rukia. Some of the captains, such as Soi Fon looked angered while Byakuya stood impassively with his eyes shut.

"So, he has joined Aizen's side then? I knew the boy couldn't be trusted, we should go to Hueco Mundo and have him arrested along with the rest of the traitors!" Soi Fon snapped next to Kenpachi who looked annoyed at her.

"Who says he joined Aizen? All we heard was that he is not in the real world and his body was brought back by arrancar. It could mean he was kidnapped" Captain Kyōraku suggested casually tipping his straw hat up. He felt sorry for the substitute shinigami, the kid did nothing but help and some, such as Soi Fon, still didn't believe he was worthy of their trust. The kid was able to break into the Seireitei and defeat some of the top captains in order to save a friend which was impressive in his book.

"It is possible that we can find out what happened to the boy. I'll send for Nemu to retrieve the information from our cameras around Karakura town." Captain Mayuri suggested and waited for Captain Yamamoto to agree before he left to find his lieutenant and send the useless girl to retrieve it.

"Is it possible to send a team to rescue Kurosaki-san?" Captain Ukitake asked the head captain, who leaned back in his seat. In his opinion, the boy was becoming more of a liability than he was worth. If it wasn't for the boy dragging two shinigami, one being a lieutenant, to Hueco Mundo, they would have probably defeated Aizen by now.

"We should just leave him there; he is not worth our time." Soi Fon interjected though the thirteenth captain ignored the comment. He knew it was pointless to argue with Soi Fon once her mind was made up.

"We do not know all the details to what happen. If Ichigo Kurosaki went on his free will, we will leave him there." Captain Yamamoto stated and noticed a few people wanting to protest.

"But there is no reason for him to go on his free will. He would do anything for his friends and wouldn't join sides with Aizen who kidnapped one of them." Captain Ukitake mused. He noticed most of the conversation was between Yamamoto, Kyōraku, Soi Fon, and himself. The others captains seemed to remain quiet, though he could tell Kenpachi was getting annoyed about the whole ordeal. Everyone in the room knew Kenpachi was itching to fight against Ichigo again and leaving the kid in Hueco Mundo would drive him nuts. It wouldn't surprise him if Kenpachi went to Hueco Mundo and dragged Ichigo back.

"He could have made a deal with Aizen. Isn't it interesting that the girl was let go and no one has come after her? He probably was making a deal with Aizen to work for him, if he hasn't been working for him all this time." Soi Fon suggested, but once again her opinions went ignored by some. Others such as Hitsugaya and Komamura listened to what she had to say and debated in their own minds of what happened.

Captain Hitsugaya had spent the most time around the rash young substitute shinigami and knew there would have been no stopping the orange haired teen from entering Hueco Mundo to rescue his friend. He wasn't one that listened to authority and knew it would cause some problems for the captains. He still remembered the other boy's face when they took his badge away and told him he couldn't become a shinigami until they decided. He didn't think it would stop Ichigo and knew he would get into trouble, but he didn't think that he would go as far as to join Aizen. However, it was not his place to decide, once the head captain had made his decision, it was final.

Komamura stood up straight listening to the conversation. He did not have an opinion of the boy, only that he disobeyed the laws of the Soul Society and prevented an execution that should have taken place. The boy did not have a right to go against what they thought. He shouldn't have even been a shinigami in the first place, and that was the reason for Rukia Kuchiki's execution. She knew she made a mistake and was willing to take the consequences for it, but he stopped it. To him, the boy seemed to do whatever was necessary to achieve his goal, sort of like Aizen. That was enough for him not to trust him he decided.

Captain Mayuri walked back into the meeting with several papers in his hand and a sinister smile on his face. "Nemu retrieved the reports; they say two arrancars entered Karakura Town in the afternoon. The tracked Kurosaki and took him through a garganta ten minutes later. It says he looked surprised, but did not put up much of a fight." He reported with glee. He hoped that Captain Yamamoto would give him permission to experiment on the boy once he was brought back. There were so many unanswered questions he wanted to test. Especially considering the boy was a vizard and he had never gotten to test on one since the others had been exiled. He had tried searching for them, but found no trace of their reiatsu anywhere. Now was the perfect opportunity and maybe he could drag some arrancar with him to see the difference.

"So, Kurosaki-san did not go on his free will. I believe that is enough reason for us to rescue him." Captain Unohana spoke first. Kenpachi licked his lips as a smirk came across his face. He couldn't wait to go back to Hueco Mundo and hopefully find an even powerful opponent than last time. The espada he defeated was number five; he wondered what challenges the other four were. Not to mention, he heard Ichigo got stronger and wanted to see what the difference was.

"We will be going back into Hueco Mundo." Captain Yamamoto declared much to the disgust and pleasure of some of the captains. "we will retrieve Kurosaki and bring him back. Then, he will be imprisoned so he cannot make any more trouble for us than he already has. If he is found to be resistant, he will be executed on the spot." Captain Yamamoto declared and slammed his cane down to make it final.

"We will need captains to retrieve him, are there any volunteers?" He asked as some of the captains decided if they wanted to go or not. Kenpachi looked frustrated. That was not what he wanted to do, why imprison the kid when he was already more powerful than some of the other captains. He wouldn't be able to fight the kid and didn't see a reason to go. Captain Unohana shook her head sadly and refused to go. The other two senior captains, Ukitake and Kyōraku**,** refused to look at their teacher and turned their heads away. The only volunteers he received were Soi Fon, Mayuri, Byakuya, Komamura, and Hitsugaya.

"Very well, begin preparing to leave for Hueco Mundo." Captain Yamamoto ordered and the meeting the adjourned.

* * *

I got a question because I can't decide what to do with Renji, should I redeem him or let him be a scumbag? I've been expanding the plot of this story and it turned into two different plots all because of him (and I'm not writing both!).

Next chapter: Gin and Ichi fun and you can kind of guess who is after that.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Measurements

Unfortunately Renji lost his redemption, but I want to make it clear, I will NOT be making him OOC and to be a total asshole.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and sorry for the long wait, I shall make it up with the next chapter!

A very special thanks to the ever so awesome **Dream7** for beta-reading this chapter!

**Warnings**: yaoi (duh), lemon, oral, also not sure, but Gin might be a bit OOC, he always seems to be the hardest person to write when he's not trying to kill someone.

* * *

Aaroniero muttered to himself as he shut the door to his room behind him. Ever since his encounter with the little shinigami girl, the others had been looking at him like he was a weakling. He'd nearly killed the girl, but that technique of hers had surprised him. If Aizen-sama hadn't revived him he would have been a goner. He would never admit it, but in some ways that actually might have been better.

Now he had even more problems than before. It had been discovered that that idiot Yammy was the strongest arrancar in his resurrección form, making him the lowest ranking Espada. Already he had encountered lower arrancar who wanted to take his place, forcing him to stay constantly on guard. Yet another problem had entered his life only a few days ago.

The shinigami brat that Aizen had been eyeing for so long had arrived, and they were being forced to try to get along with him and make his time in Las Noches enjoyable. He knew that the lord of Hueco Mundo wanted the boy to join their side, but he was also a threat to his position. What if Aizen wanted to make the boy an Espada? If that happened he would lose his place in the Espada no matter what position the kid took. He knew that the boy was quite strong, so attacking him head on would result in failure and possibly punishment. He hoped that the shinigami would simply return to wherever he came from, but there was no guarantee.

He walked over to a chair by his bed and sat down. He needed a backup plan in case the boy decided to stay. Death and expulsion were not an option. The only sure way was to get rid of the boy himself … or to have someone else do it for him.

He took off his mask, revealing the face of Kaien Shiba. He knew he couldn't count on the lower arrancar to do the job since they would go running to Aizen-sama the minute they found out. As for the other Espada, Barragan wouldn't care; Stark was so lazy he was rarely even awake for more than a few hours at a time; and Harribel, Ulquiorra, Zommari, and Szayel wouldn't do anything that went against Aizen's orders. Maybe Nnoitra and Grimmjow; they seemed to enjoy fighting the kid and might be reckless enough to go for it.

He shook his head. No; even they weren't _that_ stupid. They knew they would be punished by Aizen if they killed the kid. Of course, there was still the last option who hadn't yet returned from his mission in the Menos Forest and didn't know the kid had arrived yet. A smirk spread across his face as he patted himself on the back for finding a solution. Of course; Yammy was the perfect candidate. It would be easy to manipulate the stupid troll. With any luck Aizen would kill Yammy as punishment, and he'd even be able to move up in rank.

**Sixth Division**

Renji walked down the hallway trying to find the words he wanted to say to Byakuya. He loved the man and didn't want to lose him, but he knew that was a possibility after his betrayal. Thoughts crossed his mind of blaming Ichigo and saying the other shinigami had forced and blackmailed him into a relationship. Of course, if Rukia found out that he said that she would beat the crap out of him. No, he needed to tell Byakuya the truth.

He scratched the back of his neck as he tried to figure out how he was going to come out and tell him. _Byakuya, you know I love you, but I've been cheating on you._ Renji shook his head; he would be stabbed for sure if he started like that. _I didn't want to, but he begged me to do it!_ No, that one was worse.

"Come on idiot, think!" he muttered to himself, and noticed that a passing shinigami was looking at him like he was crazy. Perhaps he had gone crazy and he'd just never realized it. He knew better than this but he'd still messed everything up. Now he was at risk of losing his love and not one, but two close friends. He knew he should have listened to that little voice that told him seeing Ichigo was wrong. He didn't know how he was going to tell the young man that he didn't have those kinds of feelings for him without losing him as a friend.

He sighed as he reached his captain's door and knocked on it gently. A low voice granted him permission to enter. He opened the door to find Byakuya sitting at his desk behind stacks of paperwork. Byakuya didn't look up to acknowledge his lieutenant as Renji stepped in and closed the door behind him. He heard footsteps coming closer until they stopped in front of his desk. "Take a seat," Byakuya instructed, eyes still fixed firmly on his work.

Renji obeyed immediately, sitting down in the chair closest to him and waiting anxiously for Byakuya to finish up his work. He didn't dare interrupt him, knowing that at moments like these they were to act professional. Finally, after what seemed like hours due to the silence, Byakuya set down the last paper in the stack and put his pen down on top of it. He laced his fingers together and finally looked up at Renji.

"What do you need?" Byakuya asked in his usual superior tone, making Renji gulp. Perhaps now was not the best time to talk to him. Maybe it would be better to wait until they were alone in his home. He knew it wasn't wise to talk to the other man when he was in 'Captain Kuchiki' mode. Groping for something to say, his eyes scanned over the stack of paperwork and he noticed that it largely consisted of clearance forms.

"Are you going somewhere?" Renji asked his captain awkwardly. He had already lost his nerve, and would wait until later to tell him the truth.

"Several captains, including myself, will be going to Hueco Mundo to retrieve your friend, Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya replied, much to Renji's confusion. What was Ichigo doing in Hueco Mundo? The last he time he'd checked, Ichigo was banned from using his soul badge and going to the hollow lands would be suicide for him.

"What happened?" Renji asked in confusion. He suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew he was not going to like the answer.

"It seems that the idiot was taken by two Espada and is being held there. The Captain Commander has requested that we bring him back," the captain replied, purposely leaving out the part where they'd been ordered to imprison the boy once he was brought back. He knew his lieutenant would try to go against it to save his friend. It was better if he didn't know the whole truth.

"What?" Renji exclaimed in shock. What did the Espada want with Ichigo? He almost hit himself on the head at that; it was obvious. They wanted him dead, especially after all the trouble he'd caused for Aizen after defeating two of the Espada. They knew Ichigo was an obstacle for them, and if they got rid of him it would be easier for them to take over. "We've got to bring him back before they kill him!" Renji said, standing up and placing his hands on the desk. _Shit, this is all my fault,_ he thought to himself bitterly.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his lieutenant's outburst. He'd already told him that they were going to save Kurosaki, but Renji's distress seemed to run deeper than concern for a friend. "Renji, what is your relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked curiously. Renji's eyes widened slightly. It was almost like he knew.

Renji sat back down lifelessly and looked at his captain. He supposed that now was as good a time as any to tell the truth. Byakuya was already on to him, and if he lied to him now he could forget having a future with the man he loved.

"I … please don't hate me," he whispered and bowed his head. He couldn't look the other man in the eyes at the moment. He couldn't bear to see the betrayal that would soon appear in them. "About a month ago I was in the real world trying to comfort Ichigo. He had just gotten punished and…" He paused for a moment and gulped. This was the moment he had been preparing for, but he still didn't know what to say.

"I ended up sleeping with him and sort of dated him for the past month." Renji felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. "I didn't mean for it to turn into anything and I kept trying to break it off, but I never found the right moment," he revealed, risking a glance up at Byakuya's expressionless face. "I never meant for it to be anything because I love you," he pleaded. He suddenly had a fervent wish that the man in front of him was more talkative, because they sat there in silence for nearly two minutes before Byakuya looked down at his desk.

"I see," he said before getting up. Renji watched him calmly exit the room, leaving the door open on his way out. He bowed his head once more and wished he knew what that meant.

**Monitor Room**

Ichigo stared at the ex-captain in bewilderment. Of all the things he could have pulled out of his pocket, he had not been expecting a tape measure. He continued staring at the traitor as he came forward with that creepy smile that never left his face. "What the hell is that for?" Ichigo asked, though he wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"It's ta measure things, silly," Gin replied simply, and Ichigo resisted the urge to smack him.

"No shit! But what do you want to measure?" Ichigo demanded, taking a step backwards when the silver haired man leaned a little too close for his comfort. He swore that if he heard a chuckle from his hollow, he would go into his inner world and beat the shit out of him right then and there. However, unlike the last time someone had gotten this close, his hollow remained quiet.

"I gotta take measurements for your new uniform. Captain Aizen wishes for you to be in something more comfortable, and besides, ya stand out too much with all that black. It don't look good on ya," Gin told him. Ichigo relaxed a bit. So the guy wasn't as perverted as he'd originally thought. "Whatcha think I was gonna do?" Gin asked as he moved behind Ichigo and measured the width of his shoulders.

"Uh, I … never mind," Ichigo muttered while blushing. It was better not to give the other man ideas. He heard Gin chuckle lightly before he felt a pull on his sleeve, and he moved away from the ex-captain suspiciously.

"I gotta take your kosode off; this thing is too baggy and will screw up my measurements," Gin replied. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust the man, but he decided to do as requested.

"Fine, but if I feel your hands wandering anywhere else, I'm gone," Ichigo warned before pulling his kosode open and taking it off. He felt a slight chill in the air and began rubbing his hands over his arms.

"Of course; this is all professional," Gin lied as he took one of Ichigo's arms and measured from his shoulder to his elbow and his elbow to his wrist. He wrote down his measurements and moved to stand in front of Ichigo. He took the tape measure and placed it across Ichigo's chest, brushing over his nipples.

"Yes, I believe the white will look much better on you. I was thinkin' of somethin' not so baggy. Ya have a nice body; ya should show it off more," Gin commented as he wrote down the other measurements and went to stand behind Ichigo. The teen turned his head, obviously not trusting the silver haired man behind him.

Ichigo jerked forward slightly when he felt Gin's hands run down his back. "Don't be movin' too much; I need ta make sure this is all accurate or your uniform could end up being short in some areas. Though that wouldn't be too bad, ne?" Gin asked. Ichigo refused to respond to the statement. He had a feeling the ex-captain was enjoying this a lot more than he should.

"Did you do this for everyone here?" Ichigo asked. He tried to cross his arms, but Gin wrapped his arms around him and pulled them down to his sides.

"Yep; it's one of my specialties," he said in a perky tone. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he felt the other man's hand move around him again and slowly trace patterns into his abdomen. "I got some other talents too; ya wanna find out what they are?" Gin whispered into his ear, making Ichigo shiver. He turned his head to hide the blush that had erupted on his face.

He heard Gin snicker and froze when he felt the other man start to untie his obi. "That's far enough," Ichigo grumbled before pulling away. He turned around and saw what looked to be a pout on Gin's face.

"Butcha let Grimmjow do more, and besides, I've already seen ya naked," Gin countered, making Ichigo blushed even more. Damn nosy bastard. "Besides, we can't be lettin' ya wander around with no pants on, though I don't think anyone would mind," Gin commented. Ichigo furrowed his brow and wondered how he got into these situations.

He was starting to feel uncomfortable with how Gin was eyeing him. First Grimmjow and now him; was he really here to see if Aizen's way was better than the shinigami's, or was he here for their own entertainment? He was not going to let them use him like some cheap whore. "I'm done; I don't need new clothes. Why don't you go find one of the arrancar to screw?" Ichigo muttered as he picked up his kosode, but Gin stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Is that whatcha think ya are here for?" Gin asked, and almost had to suppress a laugh. It wasn't far from the truth, at least in his case.

"What am I supposed to think?" Ichigo growled. He tried to take a step back, but Gin grabbed him and, to his surprise, pulled him into a hug. He tried to break free, but the traitor shinigami held him close.

"Everybody's got their own reason for wantin' ya here; it wasn't just Captain Aizen's decision. A lot of the Espada have been watchin' and admirin' ya," Gin revealed. Ichigo looked at him with disbelief.

"What's your reason?" he huffed, trying to pull back once more.

"I know exactly how ya feel. When I was first promoted to captain all the others wanted me kicked out 'cause I wasn't a noble, just some kid that got lucky. They looked down on me like they did ta you. Ya deserve much better, Ichi," Gin purred into the young man's ear, noticing that Ichigo seemed to relax a bit at his words. His grin reappeared as he tilted Ichigo's head up to look at him. He opened his eyes and red met brown. Slowly, so as not to scare the kid off again, he leaned down and placed his lips against Ichigo's.

Ichigo didn't respond to the kiss at first, his thoughts still racing through his head. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time anyone had ever said he deserved better. He had been so used to being kicked and ordered around that he hadn't even realized it was happening. He had risked everything to save a friend and in return had been kicked away. Even those who he considered his allies didn't look out for his wellbeing if it didn't suit them.

Ichigo leaned in and kissed Gin back, feeling the other's surprisingly soft lips against his. He'd never thought in a million years that he would be kissing a man that had tried to kill him … again. He didn't even notice his hands leaving the safety of his obi to fist Gin's robes and pull him closer. Of course, this was the opportunity Gin had been waiting for, and with a quick tug he undid the obi and pulled the teen's hakama down.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested and pulled back, but Gin only smirked at him. The older man leaned down until their noses were practically touching. "Let me show ya one of my other special talents," he told the younger man before giving Ichigo's ass a playful squeeze that caused the boy to jump.

Gin chuckled once more before lowering himself until he was facing Ichigo's limp cock. He moved his right hand forward and began to massage the boy's balls, extracting a moan, before moving forward and licking the head. Ichigo placed his hands on the silver haired man's shoulder as he felt his cock being sucked into the man's mouth.

Gin took his time torturing the teen. His tongue massaged the boy's cock as he moved further up before pulling back, and then he moved the tiniest bit further up. He gave the teen's balls a light squeeze and grinned when Ichigo gasped in response. He continued the slow assault on the boy's cock until he reached the base and his nose was buried in orange pubic hair.

Outside the room, a lone figure had his ear pressed against the door listening to Ichigo moan. A slight blush was on his face, and he almost jumped when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Nnoitra-sama," Tesla greeted in surprise when he saw the fifth Espada standing behind him.

"I thought I told you to follow the kid," Nnoitra growled at his fraccion.

"I am, sir. He's in there with Ichimaru-san," Tesla revealed. Feeling somewhat surprised, Nnoitra placed his head against the door to hear what was going on. He heard Ichigo cry out in pleasure and narrowed his eyes. He was not going to be outdone by Ichimaru! No, he was going to have the boy screaming so loud all of Las Noches heard him.

"Come on, Tesla; we have some work to do," Nnoitra ordered, and turned away with his fraccion following behind him.

Inside the monitor room, Gin continued his assault on Ichigo's cock while listening to Ichigo's moans of pleasure. He started to move faster and suck harder as he felt Ichigo run his hands through his hair to encourage him to continue. His own erection was becoming painfully hard in his hakama, but there would be time for that later.

"I think … I think I'm going to come," Ichigo said in a hoarse voice, feeling sweat run down the side of his face. The pressure was building up inside of him and he didn't know how much longer he would last.

"_Ahh_!" Ichigo grabbed Gin's hair as he shot his load into the other man's mouth and felt his legs begin to grow shaky. He held onto the other man for support as the silver haired man licked every last drop off his cock. He didn't know how much longer he could remain standing with the amount of pleasure he felt running through him. Never in his life had he had a blow job that good (granted, that was just one other time, and Renji looked like an amateur compare to Gin.)

"I take it ya liked that?" Gin asked as he licked his lips and grinned up at Ichigo, whose cheeks were still flushed. The older man chuckled again and took out his tape measure before placing it against Ichigo's leg to find the length. The young man stared down at the other in disbelief. He took his work very seriously.

Ichigo supported himself against the back of a chair as he allowed Gin to move around and measure the rest of him. Heck, after the blow job he'd just given, Ichigo could care less what the other man did...

"Hey!" Ichigo yelped and turned around when he felt the tape measure press against his entrance, to see Gin behind him looking innocent. "You don't need to be measuring in there!" Ichigo yelled at him, but Gin only shook his head with amusement.

"Nah," Gin replied as he slowly stood up and leaned over Ichigo. "I'm already done with all that; I just thought I'd have some fun with ya," he stated, nibbling on Ichigo's neck and causing the young man to moan as he felt himself growing hard once more.

He felt a wet finger enter him and winced slightly. He was still sore from the day before with Grimmjow, but he decided to ignore it. "My you're tight," Gin commented as he kissed Ichigo's neck and added a second digit. "I don't know why they'd ever treat ya so badly; they got no idea what they're giving up," he whispered into Ichigo's shoulder before kissing it.

Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to relax so the stinging would go away. To distract himself he concentrated on Gin's words. He had never been very concerned about fitting in; he'd always just done as he pleased. He'd thought he could trust the shinigami, but obviously they didn't care, just like they hadn't cared about Gin. At the moment he was actually considering staying there, but he still had a few more days to think about it.

"That's good enough," Ichigo told him, and felt the fingers slide out of him. He turned around and looked at Gin who looked slightly disappointed. Finding some nerve, he smirked and kissed the older man while dragging him over to the table in front of the monitors. He hopped onto the table and continued to kiss the silver haired man while the fingers of both fumbled with his hakama and tried to push it down.

"Ya sure ya are ready?" Gin asked him, though he didn't really want to wait any longer. He'd been wanting a piece of Ichigo's ass since the moment the teen had entered Las Noches. He pulled a small bottle of lube out of his pocket and began to coat his shaft with it generously.

Ichigo nodded and raised his legs so they rested on Gin's shoulders. He looked down to see the other's cock alining with his entrance. He wasn't as thick as Grimmjow, but he was certainly longer. He felt the tip enter him and leaned back against the glass of the monitors. He placed both of his hands on the edge of the table in order to keep himself propped up and not put a strain on Gin, who was already halfway in.

"You feel so good, Ichi," Gin whispered as he leaned forward against the younger man. Ichigo winced as he felt the stretching of an area that was still sore, but he pushed the pain out of his mind and tried to think only of pleasure. His own cock was already fully hard, and he moved his fingers towards it.

Gin pulled back slightly before thrusting in to the hilt, causing both men to moan. For Gin it was all pleasure, but Ichigo still felt a twinge of pain that didn't go unnoticed. The silver haired man opened his eyes slightly and noticed that Ichigo's eyes were scrunched shut. He knew it was too soon and he should have prepped the boy more. He leaned down and kissed away the tear that was beginning to fall down the boy's cheek. Still panting, Ichigo opened his eyes and met Gin's. He brought his arm around the other man and pushed his hips forward.

Gin took it as a sign to continue and pulled out almost all the way, thrusting back in at a different angle. He felt himself being pulled closer to Ichigo when the teen cried out in pleasure; he had obviously found the right spot. He could feel Ichigo digging his nails into his back, but could care less. He began to thrust faster now that he knew where to aim that would cause them both pleasure.

Gin moved his hand down to meet the one that was working Ichigo's cock. He began to stroke it at the same rate he was thrusting, and the boy finally let go and clung to Gin. "Ya feel so tight around me," Gin whispered into Ichigo's ear, causing the teen to shiver. He felt Gin's head rest against his left shoulder, and felt a sharp pain in the area soon after.

Ichigo's head smacked into the the glass behind him, and he cried out as he felt himself getting close to coming. He could feel something trickle down his chest, but he ignored it as Gin pulled back. "I'm ge-getting close," Ichigo panted as he felt Gin's fingers stroke his cock faster and his thumb run over the head and against the slit.

Ichigo ground his teeth together until he couldn't take it anymore, and he came to the sensation of Gin's warm seed shooting into him. He cried out in pleasure again and Gin panted against his shoulder. He felt himself convulse and waited for his cock to soften before pulling out.

He looked at Ichigo and his normal grin grew wider. The boy looked absolutely exhausted, and his face was flushed with the afterglow from his orgasm. If Gin hadn't been keeping him upright on the table he would have fallen forward.

"I take it ya liked that?" Gin asked as he brushed Ichigo's sweaty hair away from his face. The teen's only reply was a nod. Feeling a sharp pain in his neck, he looked down and saw blood running down his chest.

"What is with all of you guys biting me!" Ichigo growled as he wiped the blood away with his hand.

"It's a love bite – or in Grimmjow's case, marking his territory," Gin answered with some amusement as he grabbed his coat and began to clean himself off before doing the same with Ichigo.

"Love bite, my ass," Ichigo grumbled as he finally stood on his feet, finding he had to brace himself against the table a little longer. His backside hurt worse than this morning.

"Is that an offer?" Gin asked, opening his eyes slightly.

"No!" Ichigo growled, though he wouldn't mind going again with Gin later.

"Some other time perhaps." Gin cocked his head to the side, but didn't wait for an answer before he started dressing himself. He helped Ichigo put his discarded kosode back on and waited for the teen to finish tying his obi to keep his hakama up.

"Ya need help gettin' back ta your room?" Gin asked, but Ichigo shook his head.

"I'll be fine." Ichigo yawned. He was definitely going to get a good night's sleep that night.

"Okay," Gin said happily as he opened the door and they both stepped out. "If ya ever need ta talk about anythin', ya can always talk ta me. I know whatcha been going through," he told the young man, who nodded and gave a small smile. "Or if ya want anythin' else, ya can always find me for that too!" The smile disappeared and the scowl replaced it.

"Pervert," Ichigo grumbled as he walked down the hall towards his room.

**Please Read**: After a little debate, I've decided to do a threesome in this story, but it is a matter of who (unfortunately I don't think I am skilled enough to write a orgy scene), so I've set up a poll of the six seme's that have fun with Ichi (Stark, Gin, Grimmjow, Aizen, Ulquiorra, or Nnoitra)

Thanks for reading, hope ya enjoyed, and please review!

**Sneak Peak for the Next Chapter: **

"What the hell! Get off!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to break free. All he wanted to do was go to bed and the stupid espada wouldn't move. He knew he shouldn't have trusted him when he suggested they sleep in the same bed.

"No," Stark replied and he nuzzled his neck


	6. Scent

Thank you so much to everyone who review and hope you guys have been enjoying this story so far ^^

Special thanks to **Dream7** for beta-reading this chapter!!

Warnings: lemon (Stark/Ichigo

* * *

Rukia walked towards Karakura High School. It was about noon, so Orihime, Uryu, and Chad should be having lunch. She hadn't bothered getting into her gigai since she knew she would have to return to Soul Society soon, but she wanted to tell Ichigo's friends about what had happened to him. They had to be worried knowing their friend was missing. Surely they'd want to come up with a plan to rescue him from Hueco Mundo, like he'd done for Orihime and would have done for any of them.

When she got to the roof she spotted Ichigo's friends right away, but they looked unusually subdued and didn't seem to notice her until she walked up to them. "Nee-san!" Kon screamed and tried to grab her, but she reflexively dodged out of the way.

"Shinigami," Uryu muttered, turning his head away. If Rukia hadn't known the Quincy she might have taken offence to his dismissal, but she had grown used to it.

"Hello Kuchiki-san," Orihime whispered, glancing up at her. Rukia smiled at the other girl, but immediately realized that something was wrong. The Orihime she knew was bubbly and nothing could put her down. In her place was a solemn girl who looked as if she hadn't smiled in years.

"What are you doing here?" Uryu asked impatiently. The black-haired girl looked down at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I came to tell you guys that Ichigo was kidnapped by the Espada," she told them, and waited for a reaction. She felt a sense of disappointment when Uryu merely adjusted his glasses and Orihime went back to eating her lunch. The only one who seemed affected by the news was Chad, who stiffened and widened his eyes.

"If he's gotten himself into another mess he can get out of it himself," Uryu muttered with disgust, taking a sip from his juice box.

"He was taken to Las Noches by the Espada, where he'll be surrounding by lots of arrancar, not to mention Aizen! There's no way he can defeat them all by himself!" Rukia said heatedly, looking to Orihime for help. The girl had always had affection for Ichigo, and surely she, at least, would want to help him, especially after everything he'd sacrificed for her.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san, but I feel the same," Orihime whispered, pushing away her lunch. Rukia narrowed her eyes as she walked over to the other girl and grabbed her by the front of her uniform.

"You're just going to forget about him after all he's done for you? He went to Hueco Mundo to rescue you – he died two times in the process – and now when _he_ needs _you_ you aren't going to lift a finger?" Rukia growled disbelievingly, but the other girl only turned her head away.

"He didn't go there to save me; he only wanted to get stronger. He doesn't care about me at all," she whispered.

Rukia let the other girl go but pressed, "It doesn't matter what his reasons were; as soon as you were kidnapped, he immediately looked for a way to save you! Of course he had to get stronger; he was fighting opponents stronger than anything any of us had ever faced!"

Orihime shook her head. "You weren't there. He isn't the same person he was before. He's a monster and–" Rukia dealt her a harsh slap across the face, and Orihime's hand shot up to her stinging cheek in shock.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" Rukia warned, in a darker tone than any of them had ever heard her use.

"It's the truth. When Kurosaki was nearly killed he turned into a hollow and started tearing apart that Espada. He was completely without reason; when I tried to stop him, he stabbed me. Someone who cared about us would never have allowed that thing inside him control. I don't see how he's any different from a normal hollow," Uryu growled, giving Rukia a glare.

"So you're all giving up on him, just like that?" Rukia asked one last time. They answered her with silence. "I never knew you could be so selfish, especially now that he needs you more than ever," she spat before turning to leave. She was nearly to the end of the roof when Chad placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not giving up on him; I just don't feel that I'm strong enough to help him," Chad said, and released her. She cast her eyes down unhappily; she knew what he was talking about. Ichigo had been growing stronger and stronger, and it had gotten to the point that any enemy strong enough to beat Ichigo would far out of his reach.

"Please bring him back," Chad pleaded. Rukia nodded and gave him a soft smile. It was nice to know that at least one person hadn't changed.

**Las Noches**

Ichigo yawned as he opened the door to his room. He flipped on the light and immediately froze. He glanced around the room in confusion, reasoning he must have taken a wrong turn and ended up in a different room. This _looked_ like the right room, but the brown-haired man sleeping in his bed had him second-guessing himself.

He warily walked over to the bed and looked down upon the handsome face of the Primera Espada. He tapped the arrancar's shoulder to wake him up, but he remained fast asleep. Ichigo sighed and poked him again, but the results remained the same.

"Wake up!" Ichigo growled, running out of patience and giving the Espada a hard shove. He was starting to wonder if the arrancar was really alive when one eye cracked open and gazed at him sleepily.

"What?" Stark asked with a yawn, and opened his eyes wider to take in the young man before him. He looked somehow different from the last time he'd seen him.

"Why are you sleeping in my bed?" Ichigo asked, mentally rolling his eyes. This was starting to sound too much like Goldilocks and the Three Bears.

"I was looking for you," Stark replied honestly. Well, it was at least partially true; his fraccion had kicked him out and told him not to return until he found Ichigo and did something to make the kid want to stay in Las Noches. He studied the young man's face and was treated to the sight of a slight blush forming on his cheeks, which looked absolutely adorable.

"So you're sleeping in my bed?" Ichigo asked incredulously. If the Espada was looking for him then why had he been asleep?

"I was going to see if you wanted to do anything today," Stark replied innocently, though a few of the activities that came to mind were not so innocent.

"Well I'm tired and I want to go to bed, so leave!" Ichigo ordered, pointing at the door. For a few moments Stark only stared at him, and Ichigo was starting to wonder if the arrancar hadn't heard him when Stark lazily rolled over and appeared to go back to sleep. "Hey, don't ignore me!" he yelled irritably, and grabbed the Espada's shoulder only for a hand to grab his arm and yank him into bed.

"My fraccion won't let me sleep if I go back to my room; this is the one place she'll leave me alone. Besides, the bed is big enough for both of us," Stark suggested, deepening Ichigo's blush. He thought about arguing further with the Espada, but a yawn escaped him. He was really tired after everything he'd done that day, and he just wanted to go to sleep.

"Fine, but tomorrow you go back to your room!" Ichigo warned. Stark nodded amiably, but he wasn't really listening. He was more interested in watching as Ichigo took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor before curling up underneath the blankets. Most people wouldn't have thought anything of it, but for Stark this was an invitation to move closer. He had to admit, the boy looked very appetizing.

Ichigo closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. When he opened them he found himself in his inner world. He looked around in surprise at the bright blue, nearly cloudless sky. There didn't seem to be even the slightest breeze, and it felt nice and warm for once.

He heard someone humming behind him, and nearly dropped his jaw when he turned around. Shiro was lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head and one leg crossed over the other, one foot dangling in the air. There was a smile across his face; not a manic insane one like when he was fighting, but a genuinely happy one. It was almost frightening. He gingerly took a few steps closer, but Shiro didn't acknowledge him.

"I thought it was raining in here?" Ichigo asked when he stood over his hollow.

"It hasn't rained since you and that arrancar fucked in the training room. It got even nicer when you and that weirdo did it in the monitor room," Shiro revealed, and Ichigo frowned. Zangetsu had told him that the weather there was a reflection of how he was feeling. Was he really this happy and didn't even know it? He allowed himself a small smile; it _was_ nice getting to have some fun without having to worry about the rest of the world.

"Ya need ta bring others in here; it gets boring," Shiro told him as he sat up. Sure, he trained a lot; it was one of the reasons why he had better control over Zangetsu than his partner did. However, there was only so much of that he could take before he got bored.

"I brought a plant like Zangetsu asked," Ichigo said defensively, but Shiro glared at him.

"No, ya brought a patch of dirt for us to grow. Stupid thing died in the flood. We need more entertainment, unless you want us to find _other_ ways to entertain ourselves," Shiro said suggestively, making Ichigo take a step back.

"Where's Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked, ending the conversation before it turned into anything else. Shiro waved his hand toward another building.

"Sittin' on his pole, where else?" Shiro muttered, and watched as his aibou disappeared. He frowned and stared longingly at the empty spot before lying back down and resigning himself to continue enjoying the sun.

Ichigo found Zangetsu on another building with his eyes closed. "Zangetsu?" Ichigo called, but the older man's posture remained unchanged.

"Tell me Ichigo, are you happy?" Zangetsu asked after several moments, catching Ichigo by surprise. That was one of the reasons why he'd wanted to talk to his zanpakutou.

"I guess I am, since it's not raining," Ichigo answered.

Zangetsu opened his eyes and looked at him levelly. "It has stopped raining because you are content right now, but what will happen when you leave Las Noches and go back to your home?" Zangetsu asked, and Ichigo bit his lip and looked down. There was the option of staying in Las Noches, but that would mean giving up his entire life. He didn't think he could live with never seeing his father or sisters again. And then there were his friends…

"There are still many things troubling you; you've only put them off temporarily. Eventually you will come face to face with your problems and be forced to deal with them: the shinigami, your friends, and Renji," Zangetsu stated, and Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest. The old man was right; he knew that sooner or later he'd have to face the problems he'd been neglecting. He still wanted nothing more than to punch Renji in the face for using him, and he wanted to know why he wasn't good enough for Renji while that stuffy captain was.

Ichigo saw something move out of the corner of his eye and turned to find Shiro with a grin on his face and his hands behind his back. "Oi King, looks like ya got a new friend," Shiro laughed. Ichigo frowned at him in confusion for a moment before he was thrown out of his inner world.

The first thing he felt was a hand running over his stomach and something tickling his neck. Ichigo turned his head and let out a surprised yelp when he saw Stark lying behind him with a hand firmly placed on the vizard's stomach.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted and began to pull away from the Espada, but Stark growled and pulled Ichigo back onto the bed. Ichigo struggled and tried to give him a kick, but Stark crawled on top of the teen so he couldn't escape. Stark held his wrists to the side and leaned down to nuzzle Ichigo's neck.

"Get off!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to break free. All he wanted to do was sleep, but the stupid Espada wouldn't move. He knew he shouldn't have trusted him when he suggested they sleep in the same bed.

"No," Stark replied, and nuzzled his neck some more before moving down the vizard's chest. He stopped when he caught another scent. He had noticed it when the boy had entered the room, but it hadn't been very strong until he got closer. Sleepy eyes opened a bit wider when he recognized it. Ichimaru.

He didn't care too much for Ichimaru; the man was weird, and not just because he was always smiling. He didn't want the silver-haired man's scent on his soon-to-be-mate, so he bent down and began to run his tongue over the bite marks on Ichigo's shoulder, causing the teen to shudder. He noticed that the hands that had been protesting moments ago had stilled, but were still quite tense.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo growled, and had to suppress a moan when Stark ran his tongue down his chest and over a pert nipple. Stark suddenly stopped his ministrations and looked up at him.

"Do I really need to explain this to you? From what I can tell, you should know what is about to happen," Stark replied, making Ichigo blush. The question was pretty embarrassing, but he really didn't understand why everyone in Las Noches seemed to be attracted to him. Well, not _everyone_. Harribel, Syazel, Zommari, Baraggan (thank god), and Tousen didn't seem to care, but everyone else...

"Why?" he asked breathlessly as Stark licked around his navel, finally letting out a small moan when he felt the Primera dip his tongue inside and cover the area with his own scent. He dropped his hands to his sides and closed his eyes briefly just to enjoy the small pleasure that tongue was giving him.

Stark looked up at the boy and moved up until they were face to face. "Why not?" Stark asked, giving Ichigo a kiss. The boy opened his eyes in surprise, but didn't turn those sinful lips away. He felt the older man's tongue brush against his lips, but when he opened his mouth to allow him access the Espada moved away.

Ichigo felt vaguely disappointed until he felt Stark's tongue on the other side of his neck and hands running down his sides. Stark caressed the soft skin hungrily until he felt the resistance of the teen's hakama denying him more. He worked his tongue down to the boy's left nipple as he pulled the obi away and began to push the hakama down.

He licked over the nipple, making it slick with saliva before he moved down the teen's abdomen. His hands caressed Ichigo's thighs as he pushed the rest of the material off and left the teen naked. He felt the boy's fingers weaving into his hair and looked up again to see Ichigo's blush deepening. "Aren't you… going to get undressed?" he asked sheepishly.

"You want to move that quickly?" Stark inquired with a raised eyebrow, and Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"It's not that! I just..." Ichigo forgot what he was going to say and threw his head back in pleasure when Stark cupped his testicles in his hands. He'd wanted to say that he didn't want to be the only one naked, but all his thoughts flew out the window when he felt Stark lick down his sides and make his way to his groin.

"Just relax," Stark told him, placing a hand on the teen's chest when he felt him trying to get up. The kid was fidgety for someone who had already gone through this, and he knew he'd done it at least twice. He'd passed by Grimmjow on more than one occasion while the Sexta was saying how he wanted to fuck the vizard's ass. That was the only reason he had sought him out in battle after their first encounter, and that desire had only increased after Ichigo had put Ulquiorra in his place and nearly killed him. Stark couldn't imagine the other Espada had passed up the opportunity to turn his dream into reality. As for Gin, he was currently wiping away all traces of the other man from the teen's body.

He pushed Ichigo's legs up and pressed them against his chest so he would have better access to his entrance. However, the boy had gotten the wrong idea and thought that he was going to take him right then and there. "Hey, wait!" Ichigo protested, pulling his legs away.

"I'll prepare you, don't worry," Stark grumbled. "You worry as much as a woman," he commented, and received a kick in the shoulder for it. He winced; the boy could kick surprisingly hard. He made a mental note not to piss the kid off again.

"How about you go back to your room," Ichigo retorted, and Stark frowned. He got on his hands and knees and moved up the orange-haired vizard until they were face to face once more.

"You wouldn't want that," Stark told him, kissing the boy's neck while he wrapped a hand around the teen's half-hard member and began to stroke it. He heard Ichigo moan in pleasure and took advantage of the open mouth to kiss him deeply. Ichigo's tongue was soft, and he allowed his own tongue to dance around it while exploring the teen's mouth.

Ichigo took advantage of the close proximity and began to divest the Primera of his clothing. There was no way he was going to sit here naked while the other was fully clothed. Stark let up for a moment and helped Ichigo with the bothersome clothing, shrugged it all off until he was completely naked as well.

"Happy now?" Stark asked as he leaned back. Ichigo's face reddened as he examined the Espada, and Stark wondered how the kid had enough blood left to blush with the erection he was sporting.

Ichigo didn't reply as he felt his legs being pushed against his chest once more, but this time he held onto them as Stark bent down and started licking around the teen's entrance. Ichimaru's scent was strongest here, so he made sure to leave enough saliva around the area to wash out the silver-haired man's smell.

He heard the teen gasp when he dipped his tongue in slightly to test the passage, but he ignored it. If the kid wanted to stop him he knew he wouldn't hesitate to kick him in the face. He parted Ichigo's thighs some more to get better access and pushed his tongue in deeper.

Ichigo threw his head back against the pillow and shut his eyes. It felt weird having another person's tongue inside his ass. He had gotten a little used to having a finger up there, but the feeling of the slick muscle was a bit weird. He gasped involuntarily when he felt a finger being added alongside the tongue, and turned his head a bit to the right. His grip on his legs tightened when he felt a second finger being added and the tongue disappeared.

He heard and felt the bed move, and looked over to find Stark lying beside him. "You still want to know why?" he breathed into Ichigo's ear, nibbling on the lobe and causing the teen to moan.

Ichigo's mind was in a haze of pleasure as he felt the fingers move in and out of him. Whatever the Espada was saying, he wasn't paying much attention. All he knew was that when he shook his head Stark looked down at him with a small smile. He moved forward to nuzzle Ichigo's neck before pushing three fingers inside him, making the teen wince.

"You're part of our family now, even if you decide not to stay," Stark murmured to him, and pulled his fingers out before kissing the teen gently and turning him onto his side. He looked down at Ichigo. The boy's face was flushed, and he was still panting slightly. "Do you still want this?" he asked the teen, who nodded 'yes.'

Stark moved up behind Ichigo and raised his left leg into the air as he positioned himself at the vizard's entrance. He waited for Ichigo's breathing to even out before slowly pushing into his body. He felt the orange-haired teen's inner walls clamp down on him tightly, and didn't move until he started to relax. He kissed the back of Ichigo's neck and buried his face in the orange locks of hair.

He felt the pressure loosen, and began to move forward as Ichigo got used to his size. Ichigo clutched the bed sheets with his hands. Stark was definitely bigger than Grimmjow, but luckily not as long as Gin. He tried to force himself to relax and brought his left hand down to his dripping cock, wrapping his fingers around it as Stark pulled out before thrusting back in.

Ichigo gasped as Stark shoved back into him. He moved his hand up and down his erection as the Espada's pace began to gradually grow faster. He felt the brown-haired man push against him at a new angle and pull out before thrusting back in.

"Fuck, Stark!" Ichigo yelled as he felt his prostate being slammed into, and his vision became fuzzy as waves of pleasure traveled along his body.

Stark grunted as he shoved back into Ichigo, wondering if the teen had really just had sex earlier that day. He felt so tight around his cock, but at the same time it felt so good. He didn't care whether or not the others wanted Ichigo; the teen would be spending many nights in his room!

Ichigo felt his release coming and pumped himself faster until he felt Stark's hand over his own. He leaned his head back and looked into the other's eyes as he kissed him, and pumped the teen's manhood together with him until he came in their hands. Stark growled and he moved faster before emptying himself into the vizard.

Ichigo sprawled bonelessly as he tried to catch his breath. Stark remained inside him for a few seconds before he pulled out and rolled over. Ichigo wiped his hand on the side of the bed before grabbing the covers. He winced as he sat up, but what startled him more was a snore that came from his side. He looked over to discover that Stark had already passed out and was snoring his brains out.

"Tch, lazy bastard," Ichigo grumbled as he threw the covers over them both and went back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I have a hard time writing Stark's personality (well when he's awake) and I'm not sure if this is how he'd act or not. Kobo should have given him more screen time!

I'm feeling really bad for Nnoitra in the poll so I'm kinda revising it:

Whoever gets 1st and 2nd place gets to have the threesome with Ichi

3rd gets to do something very special that will make Ichi extremely happy

4th gets to do something special with Ichi

5th and 6th get to do a little something with Ichi

**Sneak Peak**

"How's the tea?" Aizen asked as he placed his elbow against the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"It's good," Ichigo lied and continued to drink the tea, trying his best not to make a face. He preferred coffee, but there was no way he was going to tell the man across from him that.

Thanks for reading and please review. I am interested in hearing your thoughts of the story of if something can be improved or suggestions. However, calling this story stupid (you know who you are) will be ignored if there is no reason for it! Sidenote: looks more Aizen/Ichi in the canon, at least in my perverted eyes!


	7. Tea Time

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!!! Ichi plushies all around!!!

BIG Special thanks to **Dream7** for betaing this chapter

* * *

Rukia found Renji sitting outside the sixth division with his eyes shut as if he were resting. He looked really calm and relaxed, but that only made her feel more pissed off. Here their friend could be in serious trouble, and he was acting as if he didn't have a care in the world. She was going to make him feel something even if she had to kick it into his head.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be working?" Rukia asked, moving in front of him to block the sunlight. He opened his eyes and let out a small sigh of annoyance. He knew she was going to lecture him, and he wasn't in the mood. Byakuya still hadn't spoken to him, and he couldn't stand not knowing where things stood between them.

"There isn't much else to do since the captains will be leaving in two days to go to Hueco Mundo," Renji defended himself, though his voice was tinged with a hint of worry. Rukia looked at him in surprise; so he did worry. "I just hope that when Captain Kuchiki gets back he'll start talking to me again, and we can forget about this whole mess," he sighed.

"What about Ichigo? You still need to straighten things out with him," Rukia reminded him, making him groan. He had just succeeded in forgetting about that situation.

"I know, but it sounds like I may not be able to," he said, shaking his head. "They want him imprisoned, and if he resists he's to be executed. Knowing him, he won't go down without a fight." Rukia nodded sorrowfully. Ichigo was strong, but against five captains he didn't stand a chance. She wondered which was worse: being held prisoner in Las Noches or in Soul Society. There was no telling what Aizen was doing to him.

"We have to find a way to stop this. I went to Urahara, Chad, and Yoruichi, and they all said they'd help if there was a way. Orihime and Uryu were of no help, but Yoruichi said she'd straighten them out. I tried to hunt down the vizards, but I wasn't able to find them. Maybe-" Renji cut her off by standing up and placing a hand on her head.

"You want to go against your brother and all the captains? You know that with such a small group you wouldn't stand a chance," he told her, and started walking away. He resumed his thoughts about confronting Byakuya, hoping that he might be able to make it up to him somehow and earn his forgiveness. It was driving him nuts not being in the older man's arms at night.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. Just when she'd believed he was going to help, he'd given up hope. She didn't care if it was impossible. Ichigo had done the same for her; even before he'd learned Bankai and gained the power to fight on par with captain-level shinigami, he'd tried to save her. Now she was going to return the favor.

**Las Noches**

Yammy had returned from his quest to find strong hollows to turn into arrancar. His mission had been a failure; all the hollows he'd found had been too weak. It didn't help that he'd gotten lost while searching, and it had taken him a while to return to Las Noches. He hadn't heard any news for the last few days, but he doubted anything important had happened.

The first person he encountered was Aaroniero. who was standing outside his room wearing his usual mask. "What do you want?" Yammy muttered with a yawn. Being away for so long was tiring, and he just wanted to sleep for a while.

"Well, since you've been gone so long, I thought I'd update you on the current situation," said the other arrancar in his baritone voice. Yammy crossed his arms impatiently. "That Ryoka brat has been spotted close to this area again, and Aizen-sama has given orders for him to be killed on the spot. The one who does it will be rewarded greatly," the lighter voice added. The bigger Espada grinned and barked out a laugh.

"Perfect. I can't wait to get my revenge on that brat for what he did to my arm. I'm going to smash him into the ground and bring his remains to Aizen-sama before anyone else can," Yammy declared with excitement. This would show all the others in Las Noches that he was better than them even without his Resurrección form. It would also bring an end to all the jokes about him being a moron, and he'd finally get the respect he deserved.

Aaroniero watched in satisfaction as the idiot went into his room. This was too easy. With only a moment's work, he'd soon be rid of two annoying problems.

**1515151515151**

Ichigo slept deeply with Stark's arm wrapped around him. Zangetsu and Shirosaki didn't bother him again, but it would almost have been better if they had. He'd dreamt of Renji and Byakuya in each other's arms, sharing a kiss. All of Soul Society was behind them, and his friends from Karakura Town stood off to the side. All eyes were cast to him with looks of disgust.

"I don't know why he was even allowed in here," he heard from where Soi Fon stood. Her lieutenant looked down on him and gave him a mocking grin. He took a step back and turned around to find more of his friends staring at him.

"If we keep him alive he'll only cause more chaos than he already has!" Hitsugaya shouted, pointing at Ichigo accusingly.

"He was nothing but a little plaything, and he wasn't even that satisfying." He turned to see Renji grinning at him with his hand intertwined with Byakuya's. The black haired shinigami glared at him and brought Renji closer.

Ichigo was opening his mouth to protest and defend himself when at once all of the shinigami drew their zanpakutou. He looked over at Uryu for support, but he had drawn his bow and was pointing it at him while Orihime had brought out Tsubaki. He reached for Zangetsu, but found him missing. Even Shirosaki's voice was silent, which was unlike his hollow ... especially in situations such as this. He saw them charge at him and felt Zabimaru pierce through him.

"Gah!" Ichigo shot up from the bed and his hand flew to his neck. Warm blood dripped from under his hand and ran down his chest. He pulled his hand away and stared at it for a moment, then glanced over at Stark in time to see him roll over. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the Primera Espada and poked him in the back.

"Why the hell did you bite me?" he yelled, but the only response he got was Stark snoring louder than before. "Don't ignore me; I know you're not sleeping!" he growled and shoved the Espada, but Stark remained asleep.

Seeing as how Stark obviously wasn't going to wake up from his 'sleep' anytime soon, Ichigo decided to go take a shower and get cleaned up. He pulled off the top sheet and noticed something fall to the floor. He wrapped the sheet around his naked body and walked to the foot of the bed to find a set of white clothing. They couldn't be Stark's since his were still in the same spot they had been the night before. Furthermore, his shinigami garb was missing.

Ichigo made his way to the bathroom and tossed the clothing on the towel rack so he could wash himself up. After a few minutes, it finally hit him that someone must have come into his room and left the clothing while he was sleeping with Stark. His face flushed lightly and he turned the water off. This place was full of perverts!

He put on his new clothing and looked himself over in the mirror. It actually wasn't half bad. His hakama was baggy like usual and came with an orange obi. The top was a sleeveless vest that zipped half way up, and he was a bit surprised to find a coat that went over it. It was tight around the arms, but he preferred it that way. It went down to his knees, probably to keep him warm since he didn't have tough skin like the arrancar.

He left the bathroom and looked over to find Stark still asleep. "Lazy bastard," he muttered as he headed for the door. The moment he left his room he was startled to come face to face with the last person he wanted to see. Green eyes gazed at him coolly, and an awkward silence grew between them for several seconds until Ulquiorra had finally had enough.

"I see the clothing fits. Aizen-sama will be pleased," Ulquiorra commented before turning around. "Come. Aizen-sama wishes for you to meet with him," he stated, and started walking down the hall without giving Ichigo any time to respond. Ichigo followed. The two remained quiet, but that was fine with him. The last time he'd seen the fourth Espada was when he had nearly killed him, and he wasn't sure what to say.

"Yo, Shinigami," Grimmjow called as the two passed by him. "How about I meetcha later for a spar," he suggested. Ichigo slowed to give him a small nod, but hurried on to make sure he didn't lose Ulquiorra. He still didn't know his way around and he really didn't want to get lost, especially since all the hallways looked the same.

He continued to follow Ulquiorra until they arrived at a double door and the Espada stopped. Ichigo stared at the green-eyed arrancar for a moment, noticing his refusal to make eye contact. His gaze shifted to the doors and he took a few steps forward to open them and walk into Aizen's meeting room.

He found the lord of Hueco Mundo sitting at the far end of a long table with several chairs. A tea set sat to the left of Aizen, and teacups sat in front of him and the empty chair to his left. He noticed that the ex-captain's usual smile seemed to brighten slightly as he entered and took cautious steps towards the chair before sitting down.

"Good morning, Ichigo-kun. How have you been fairing these last few days?" Aizen asked warmly as he picked up the teapot and poured the teen a cup. Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he leaned back in his chair in thought. What could he say? He had only been there for a few days, and he'd already screwed Gin and two of the Espada.

"It's been okay," he replied as he wrapped a hand around the cup, mostly to keep it warm in the chilled room.

"Everyone has been treating you fairly, I hope." Aizen's eyes bore into him as if he already knew the answer, and a slight flush spread across Ichigo's cheeks. The man definitely knew.

"Yeah, they've been fine," he stated awkwardly, and shifted the cup in his hands. He looked down at the cup and tilted it to one side to watch the tea move. Either his expression faltered or Aizen was just good at sensing tension, because he immediately seemed to know that something was troubling the teen.

"You seem troubled. Perhaps I can help," Aizen suggested as the teen looked over at him. The older man set his own cup down and placed his elbow on the table as he gazed upon the teen, giving him his full attention.

Ichigo thought back to the nightmare he'd had the night before. It had felt so real, and it terrified him to think that it could come true. They all looked down upon him; would they eventually grow tired of him and get rid of him since he was no longer of any use to them? Would his friends stand on the sidelines and watch them execute him?

"I've been thinking about Soul Society for a while, and I just wonder what will eventually happen to me. Will they kill me because I know about them and can become a threat to their existence?" Ichigo sighed as he brought his arms across the table and lowered his head to rest on them. "Not only that, but apparently I'm just some toy for them to use whenever they want," he muttered darkly.

Aizen had been expecting the first statement, but the second seemed to have a deeper meaning. "How so?" Aizen asked with genuine concern, though he knew that the more the boy talked about what the shinigami had done to him, the more appealing the temptation to switch sides would be.

Ichigo stared blankly at the cup in front of him. He could almost picture Renji and Byakuya holding each other while laughing at him. "I was seeing Renji for a while. He was great; we hung out and did stuff that we normally don't do as shinigami. And I fell in love with him..." He paused for a moment and buried his head in his arms. He could feel Aizen's hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "...Only to find out he'd been cheating on me."

He closed his eyes as he felt the same sickness rise in his stomach he'd felt the moment he'd found the message Byakuya had sent Renji. He knew it was foolish because they'd only been going out for a short time, but he'd truly believed the redhead returned his feelings. They'd known each other for so long, and he'd never thought that Renji would cheat on him.

"How have you dealt with other relationships you've parted from?" Aizen asked him, hoping to give the boy some insight on how to handle the situation. However, Ichigo's next words brought light as to why he was so distressed over the situation.

"He was the first person I ever loved." Ichigo sat up slowly, his eyes filled with sadness, anger, and betrayal. He opened his mouth, but then closed it without saying anything. He didn't need to say anymore because Aizen could read it on the teen's face. Renji was more than just the first person he'd fallen in love with; he was also the first person he'd slept with. He'd always felt that your first time was supposed to be something sacred and cherished with someone special. However, that person had cheated on him a week later and made him feel so used.

"Someone as immature as Abarai never deserved you." Aizen shook his head. He knew from experience that the redhead was trouble; that was one of the reasons why he'd kicked him out of his squad when he was still a captain. "You deserve better than that," he said firmly, taking a sip of tea.

Ichigo looked up at the older man and then back at his cup. There was a nagging question that had been bugging him for days, and now seemed like a good time to ask... "I was wondering, uh, why are all of the arrancar … um..." Ichigo scratched his head, trying to think of a better way to say it than 'horny.'

"You mean their fondness for you?" Aizen chuckled, already knowing what the boy was trying to say. Yes, he knew all about Ichigo's training session with Grimmjow, Gin taking measurements, and his encounter with Stark the night before. However, he could honestly say that he hadn't pushed any of them towards Ichigo; the boy had attracted them all himself.

"Yeah." Ichigo blushed, knowing that Aizen probably already knew about his encounters. He was starting to wonder just how many cameras were hidden around Las Noches that Aizen seemed to be able to see everything all the time.

"To put it simply, you interest them. When I first sent Ulquiorra and Yammy to spy on you, you couldn't even control your hollow. However, you were still able to cut off an Espada's arm and fight on par with him before you were interrupted. Arrancar are very interested in power; power is all they sought when they were mere hollows – others to consume to make themselves stronger. Although they are more intelligent as arrancar, they still rely mainly on their instincts. They've come to accept one another and most of their fighting has ceased since I've begun my rule in Las Noches." Aizen paused for a moment to take a sip of his tea, leaving Ichigo to wait for the rest.

"They accept others that are as strong as themselves. There have been many meetings in which you were the main topic. You gave Grimmjow a challenge; eventually surpassed Ulquiorra's expectations; gained Harribel's interest; and many of the others have been equally impressed by you. They think of you as one of their own, as do Tousen, Gin, and I. I myself have been interested in you since I first saw you in Soul Society. Without even attending the academy, you were able to accomplish so much and fight on par with Captain-class shinigami," he finished. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then why did you try to cut me in half?" he muttered, the memory still vivid in his mind of lying helplessly on the ground in a puddle of his own blood, unable to stand. However, the question didn't phase Aizen, and he simply smiled at the young man.

"At the time I told you that I'd made a mistake. That was a small fib. I never make mistakes. If I had wanted you dead at that time, you would have died. I simply wanted to take you out of the fight. I knew that your desire to save your friend was strong enough that you'd have fought me until the very end if it was within your capabilities. However, it was not you who I wanted revenge upon, but Soul Society for all their corruption," Aizen explained, gazing down at the young man with adoration. He could see a little of Ichigo's father in him, but he mostly took after his mother.

"I knew you wouldn't understand then, so I waited until you realized that the rulers of Soul Society don't care whether or not you are loyal to them; if you disagree with their laws, they will dispose of you. I've been keeping an eye on you ever since then, and I thought now was the perfect time to bring you here," he explained, and Ichigo reluctantly nodded in agreement. It was true; if Aizen had told him that Soul Society was evil back then, there's no way he would have listened to him. Now, however, he saw them for what they really were…

"How's the tea?" Aizen asked, placing his elbow against the table and resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"It's good," Ichigo lied and finally took a sip, trying his best not to make a face. He preferred coffee, but there was no way he was going to tell the man across from him that.

"Are there any other matters that are troubling you, Ichigo?" The older man asked, and Ichigo shook his head. He actually felt better now that he'd talked to the other man.

"Thanks. I think I might go for a walk around," Ichigo said, and Aizen nodded as he stood to escort the young man to the door. A shiver ran down Ichigo's spine when the older man put an arm around his waist.

"If you ever need anything else, you know where to find me. Don't hesitate to ask," Aizen told him, letting let the boy go and admiring the blush that formed on his face.

"Thanks again," Ichigo replied before he left. Aizen stood in the doorway and watched the young vizard walk down the hallway. He couldn't help but allow his gaze to linger on the teen's back for a long moment before it moved even lower to rest on Ichigo's ass.

"I'm surprised ya didn't just take him on the table," Gin piped up from behind him. He reluctantly turned to face his friend and shut the door to give them some privacy before he made his way back towards his seat.

"Now that wouldn't be appropriate. Besides, I have something better planned for him," Aizen mused as he picked up his cup.

"He's just so adorable, especially when he blushes. I just want to hug him and squeeze him all day long. I hope he decides ta stay here." Gin grinned and drifted off into a fantasy of just that.

"Hopefully he'll make the right decision," Aizen said wistfully. He sighed. Well, they still had a few more days to persuade him.

Ichigo continued to walk down the hall, keeping an eye out for Grimmjow. He was in the mood for another match against him, but first he needed to get Zangetsu from his room. He had yet to see any arrancar at all wandering the hall, which was unusual, but he just shrugged. Maybe they were in the training room or something.

He turned down the hallway, hoping this was the right way to his room. He hadn't exactly paid much attention when he was following Ulquiorra. However, that became a moot point when someone snuck up behind him and covered his mouth as he pulled him close to his body. Ichigo's eyes widened and he tried to pull free.

"Don't worry, Pet, I'll take care of you," Nnoitra whispered in his ear before biting the lobe. The last thing Ichigo remembered before he blacked out was desperately trying to break free from the fifth Espada's grip.

1515151515151

Karin's gaze shifted between her brother and her father across the breakfast table. Both had been acting a little strangely for the past few days, and her father hadn't attacked Ichigo at all. Unless their father had finally grown up over the past week, something was definitely up.

"Ichigo, can I see you in my office for a moment? I think we should have some father-son time!" Isshin said, slapping Kon on the back so hard that he was nearly thrown fell head first into the table.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there," Kon replied with a small smile. As he turned he noticed that Karin was watching him, and realized he was slipping. He quickly covered his smile with the scowl that Ichigo always wore. Luckily, the girl seemed to buy it.

Kon got up from the kitchen table and walked to the clinic. He found Isshin leaning against the wall with a serious expression, having dropped his goofy persona. "Where is Ichigo? He hasn't been gone this long since he got back from Hueco Mundo, and I know about what Soul Society intends to do him to him if he is found in shinigami form." He stared down at the mod soul, who gulped nervously. Why couldn't someone else tell him? Maybe Urahara; he always was the best at delivering bad news.

"Well, I wasn't there when it happened, but I saw some arrancar bring his body back when you were out. One of them placed me inside…" Kon stopped for a moment to drool at the thought of the lovely goddesses he had seen. How he wished they had taken him with them.

"Kon," Isshin said sternly, snapping the mod soul out of his daze.

"Anyways, I talked to Nee-san and she said that… Ichigo's been taken to Hueco Mundo," he said quickly and shut his eyes, expecting Isshin to throw a fit. Who wouldn't after hearing that their eldest child had been taken to a land filled with hollows? However, Isshin wasn't like most parents, and a big grin spread across his face that made Kon want to fall over.

"That's it? I was expecting something worse," Isshin replied as he went over to his desk to begin going over some files.

"That's it? Ichigo has been taken to Hueco Mundo, where hollows, arrancar, and Aizen live. And you don't care?" Kon pointed at Isshin accusingly but did his best to keep his voice down. The last thing they needed was for Karin or Yuzu to over hear them.

"He's in Las Noches, so I know he's fine. Sosuke would never harm him, especially not after all the crap that Soul Society pulled on him," Isshin stated, making Kon even more surprised. Isshin was on a first name basis with Aizen? He disapproved of Soul Society?

"What? How? Why?" Kon couldn't even form a complete sentence; he was still in shock. Weren't the people in Hueco Mundo supposed to be the bad guys and Soul Society the good guys?

"I know from experience what Soul Society is like. They're against change and care about nothing but their rules. That's why I dreaded Ichigo becoming a shinigami. I knew he'd eventually encounter them, but luckily, they didn't execute him on the spot," Isshin sighed before going back to work. Kon stayed in his office for a few minutes, just staring at the ex-shinigami. He wanted to believe him, but knowing the arrancar and how vicious they were, he still feared for Ichigo.

Hopefully, Ichigo's father was right and Ichigo was safe.

* * *

A/N: I'll be getting plenty of writing done this week since I've already started my wait for 398 spoilers. I just wish they'd come out on Monday again, but then that makes the week even longer! Why did the plot have to get so interesting! :(

Also as the poll stands right now: the threesome would be Aizen/Ichigo/Grimmjow. 3rd is Ulquiorra 4th Gin 5th Stark and 6th Nnoitra!

Thanks for reading, hope ya enjoyed, and please review!

Next Chapter: Nnoitra/Ichigo, I would give the title but I think that explains Nnoitra's plans for him.


	8. Evil Bed Bug

Holy crap, hell has frozen over and this fic has actually been updated! Sorry it took so long, I was a little more pickier with this chapter than the others and kept deleting and rewriting it (at least five times).

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and story alerted this fic (and extremely sorry it took so long!)! You guys are the best! *hugs all* Special thanks to the wonderful **Panruru** for betaing this chapter!

Warning: M/M, language, bondage, and sexual situations that may not be appropriate for younger viewers.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he began to stir from sleep. His head was pounding and it felt like he'd been hit by a semi. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he winced as they were assaulted by white light.

That's right, he was still in Las Noches. _Everything_ was white.

He squinted and waited for his eyes to adjust as he stared at the bright white ceiling. He tried to run an arm over his face only to discover that it wouldn't move, and instead felt a tug around his wrist. At this, he sprang wide awake and tried to sit up, making the unpleasant discovery that both arms were tied above his head.

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled, looking down to find himself completely nude on a large bed with white silk sheets. He glanced around the room but there was no one there. _I swear to god I am going to beat the ass of whoever did this!_ he thought to himself. He tried to pull free again, but the ties were too strong.

"Ok, what's the last thing that happened?" he muttered to himself, trying to recall how he'd ended up in this situation. He remembered meeting with Aizen and having a chat over tea, but he doubted the older shinigami was the one behind this. For one, he could easily have just taken advantage of him when they were alone in the tearoom. Two, he'd seen the quarters of several residents of Las Noches, both espada's and regular arrancar's, and this was definitely the room of an espada. It was much larger compared to the rooms of the other arrancar, most of whom shared quarters. There was a set of double doors on one wall that probably led to a small living room, like he had seen in Grimmjow's quarters (the Sexta had tried to coax him in there, but to no luck). That solved one part of the problem, but did nothing to fix the situation he was in.

"My, don't you look tasty," drawled a masculine voice as the double doors swung open. Ichigo looked up and narrowed his eyes. It figured that the one who had tied him up naked was the sadistic fifth espada!

"Untie me you fucker!" Ichigo snarled. Nnoitra only moved alongside the bed, giving Ichigo a better look at the tallest espada. His usual sick grin was spread across his face, and he had removed his top to reveal the smooth skin of his pale, hairless chest. He wasn't particularly muscular like Grimmjow or Stark, and was instead thin and lanky.

"But then you'd miss all the fun we're going to have, Ichi," Nnoitra replied, grinning and and glancing over at a small table that had been set up by the bed. Ichigo turned his head to the side and examined it. It was covered by a cloth which was warped by various bumps that indicated something was hiding underneath. A shiver ran down his spine. Whatever was under that sheet, it couldn't be good. He silently prayed that someone would barge in. ...On second thought, though, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Given how perverted some of the residents of Las Noches had proven to be, they'd most likely just join in.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Ichigo said lowly, and tried to pull at his bonds again. There was no way he was going to sit back and take it if there was any way to escape.

"Now why would I do something stupid like that? Do I look like Yammy?" Nnoitra snorted, looking slightly insulted. The expression didn't last long, however, and he grinned once more, showing off his large teeth as he moved his face closer to Ichigo's. "Besides, that would defeat the whole purpose of this," he whispered into Ichigo's ear. The teen stiffened when he felt something soft and slimy enter his the rim of his ear and work its way around it.

"Stop that!" Ichigo growled, jerking his head away. He shot Nnoitra a glare, but the espada didn't look deterred in the least. "What purpose?" Ichigo muttered warily. A part of him was saying that he wouldn't like the answer, and it was most likely right, but he wanted to know what the hell had given Nnoitra the idea to knock him out and tie him to a bed, naked!

"I want to find out if what I heard was true," Nnoitra replied as he moved back and sat on the edge of the bed, enjoying Ichigo's frustrated expression. "That you enjoy a little pain and pleasure mixed together."

Ichigo's eyes widened so much it looked like they were going to roll out of their sockets. "WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU THAT!" he yelled, pulling on his bonds even more forcefully than before. His legs kicked out wildly, but the ties didn't budge an inch.

When he realized that he wasn't getting any closer to freedom he settled down and went back to glaring at Nnoitra. Who the hell could have told him that? Had it been Grimmjow? If so, that fucking blue bastard was going to have his balls ripped off. Then again, it could be Gin; he seemed like the sadistic type. Walking around with that creepy grin ... he'd pay dearly! However, the true culprit was not who he'd expected.

"That fucker with the bells in his hair," Nnoitra replied, leaving Ichigo feeling shell shocked. Kenpachi? Kenpachi had told Nnoitra he was into that sort of thing?

_What the hell! How would he even know? We've never even slept together!_ Ichigo thought, feeling his toes curl.

"We got to talking during our battle, and he said that he's had you up against the wall screaming like a bitch so many times he's lost count," Nnoitra told him, watching as the teen grit his teeth. Ok, first he was going to kick Nnoitra's ass until he was black and blue; then he was going to rip all the bells off the eleventh division captain's hair and make him eat them!

_He'd probably like it too, the sick bastard._ Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he thought about what he was going to do once he got free. He caught movement to his side and turned his head to see what Nnoitra was doing. The espada lifted the white sheet, but only enough to pull a piece of red silk out from under it.

"Don't worry pet, you'll find out soon enough what toys I'm hiding. But first..." Nnoitra walked back over to the bed and climbed on next to Ichigo. He swung his leg over the teen's waist and bent down to look into the glaring brown eyes. "Can't letcha see," he said, and pressed the red silk over Ichigo's eyes. He tied the cloth behind the teen's head securely so it wouldn't budge no matter how much Ichigo thrashed. "I promise you'll enjoy it," he whispered, and brushed his lips across Ichigo's. He ran his tongue over the dry lips before pressing their lips together, but wasn't surprised when Ichigo moved his head away. Ah well, there would be time for that cuddling crap later.

Ichigo grit his teeth in annoyance and thrashed his head back and forth. He had never felt so vulnerable, especially around someone he barely knew. Being bound, naked, and blindfolded didn't help, and his apprehension grew as he wondered what the espada had planned for him. He could still feel the black haired arrancar on top of him as he made a wet path down Ichigo's chest with his tongue.

"Now for the fun part," he heard Nnoitra say before the arrancar's weight lifted off of him. The bed squeaked as he got off, and Ichigo turned his head in that direction. What was he doing? Was this all just to humiliate him?

_Pain and pleasure? God, I don't think I want to know! _he thought to himself. He again wished that someone would walk in on them, not even caring if they saw the condition he was in. He couldn't stand not knowing what was coming!

"HEY!" Ichigo yelled, fingers clenching into the bed sheets as he felt a piece of ice being swirled around his nipple, leaving behind a watery trail. The ice was then pressed directly onto his nipple, forcing it to perk up as Nnoitra continued torturing the poor nub. The ice soon melted against his warm skin, but his reprieve was brief before he felt a fresh piece of ice being placed over his other nipple. He hissed at the sensation.

"You fucking bastard," Ichigo snarled under his breath, but Nnoitra only chucked softly.

"Shush pet, you'll see," Nnoitra told him and took away the ice, feeling satisfied that both nipples were hard enough.

"Ah!" Ichigo moaned as he felt Nnoitra place his thumb on his right nipple, running his nail around the sensitive skin.

"I do love that noise. I'm sure I'll be hearing more of it soon." He could practically see the espada's shit-eating grin, and he wanted nothing more than to tear it off.

"I doubt tha – AH!" Ichigo threw his head back against the pillow as he felt something hard clamping onto his nipple. "What the – _what the fuck is that_?" Ichigo yelled when the bastard did the same to the other nipple. A cool chain brushed the skin between the two points of pain.

"Che, don't tell me you never heard of nipple clamps?" Nnoitra muttered, sounding annoyed. Ichigo clenched his teeth when he felt the espada give the right clamp a tug. He would not moan and give the espada what he wanted, no matter how good it felt.

"Hmm, let's continue now," Nnoitra whispered into Ichigo right ear. The bed shifted and something was placed beside him. A second later, the bed dipped again and he felt Nnoitra's arms resting on his thighs.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo hissed. He tried to move his legs, but like before, there was no use.

"I could gag you," Nnoitra threatened. Ichigo felt the other's long, slim fingers glide around his pelvis before his hand curled into orange pubic hair and gave a small tug. "But then I wouldn't be able to hear you moan and that'd defeat the purpose."

"I'm not enjoying this!" he protested despite his half-hard cock that was twitching with anticipation.

"I think this says otherwise," Nnoitra replied. He glided his fingers down Ichigo's length until they reached the head before grasping it firmly and slowly running his hand down again. "Tell me ya like it," he coaxed.

Ichigo's heart hammered against his chest, and tossed his head to the other side. He wouldn't admit it; he'd never admit it! "Fine then, let's play a little more," Nnoitra teased. He slid his tongue across the head of Ichigo's penis while his hand worked feverishly over the length.

Ichigo's eyes clenched shut and he thrashed his head back and forth once more. _Damnit, I hate him! I hate him! _He repeated in his mind. _Damnit it feels so good!_ He opened his eyes into the blindfold once more and felt tears threatening to fall from them. He could feel his release coming, just a little bit more!

That was when Nnoitra decided to stop and pulled away, leaving Ichigo panting. He wanted to shout at him – why the hell he would stop now? – but he wouldn't be giving in!

He felt movement to the side and the espada's arm brushed his thigh as he brought whatever he'd taken from the table. He clenched his jaw as his irritation reached new heights when he felt the bastard grab ahold of his cock and slide a piece of leather around the base.

"You fucking bastard!" Ichigo hissed

"Good, I like that dirty talk. Now what would ya like to do to me? Tell me," he insisted. Ichigo opened his mouth to curse when he felt a moist finger brush against his entrance. He immediately squeezed his cheeks shut to try to prevent the finger from entering him, but the persistent arrancar would have none of that.

"Damn, ya feel tight as a virgin," Nnoitra groaned as he worked the finger inside Ichigo and forced in a second alongside it.

"Shut up!" Ichigo bit his lip and finally gave in and relaxed just as the fingers were removed. He could feel beads of pre-cum spilling down the side of his penis and onto his stomach.

"Hmm ... yeah, this will do," Nnoitra said, and Ichigo tilted his head to the side, damning the cloth that prevented him from seeing what the espada was doing. Nervousness and anticipation set in as he wondered what was coming next.

He then felt Nnoitra place both hands on his thighs to spread them even wider before lifting his hips and sliding a pillow underneath. Ichigo bit his lip, thinking he was going to shove his cock right into him without any further preparation. However, what he felt was not at all what he was expecting.

A rubbery dildo coated in cool gel slowly entered him. He felt it slide halfway in and he jerked his head back to restrain a moan. "Wait!" Ichigo yelled, and was surprised when the arrancar actually listened and paused in his ministrations. "Take the blindfold off!" he ordered, though he didn't really have any hope that the espada would comply. The bed shifted as Nnoitra crawled up his body until they were face to face.

"That's not how ya say it, pet," Nnoitra whispered into his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and nibbling on it. Ichigo's nails dug into his hands. He hadn't wanted to reduce himself to this, but he couldn't take it anymore. He had to see what was going on!

"Please take the blindfold off," Ichigo huffed, shifting his hips uncomfortably. It felt weird lying still while the dildo was shoved inside of him. He wanted Nnoitra to pull it out and then shove it back in. _Like hell I'm telling him that, though._

"Ah ah, that ain't the magic word," Nnoitra teased as he released his ear. Ichigo felt the espada's hot breath against his lips and cursed silently. _What does he want me to do, beg? Oh master please take this blindfold off? _he thought bitterly, having had quite enough of Nnoitra's little game. He wasn't going to play it.

"Take the fucking blindfold off!" Ichigo yelled, and received another chuckle in response before Nnoitra's lips crashed against his and he felt the silk being removed from his eyes.

"That's better. Can't have ya walkin' around like a pussy the way you've been," Nnoitra whispered against his lips, then pulled away from the confused berry. Ichigo panted, feeling the dildo being pushed further in and brushing against his prostate. As much as he wanted to protest and avoid giving in to the bastard's desires, he moaned in pleasure.

"I knew you'd like it, pet," Nnoitra whispered huskily. He leaned down and began sucking Ichigo's other earlobe while he started fucking him with the dildo and unclasping the nipple clamps with his other hand. A small jolt of pain ran through him when the first clamp was removed and blood started rushing back to the sore nipple.

"Ahh, damnit," Ichigo cursed when the dildo hit his prostate once again just as Nnoitra decided to give him a hickey below his ear. He felt his straining erection twitch, begging for release with an ache that was almost painful. He didn't understand why Nnoitra wouldn't just take the damn cock ring off and let him cum! It didn't help that the espada's rock hard, leaking erection was brushing his stomach.

"Ya had enough?" Nnoitra looked down at the panting teen and couldn't help but smirk at the sight. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes, glazed over with pleasure, were gazing up at him hazily. He'd never seen such an erotic sight, and was tempted to take the dildo out and start fucking him right then. However, he was somehow able to hang on to a little of his self control and continued torturing the shinigami.

In response to his question, the vizard only turned his head and refused to look at him. He knew the boy was stubborn and wouldn't answer him no matter how much he wanted to beg. That was, in fact, what had attracted him to Kurosaki so much in the first place. He would never beg for his life like a coward; he'd stare death right in the face until his last breath. Nnoitra liked that, so he thought he might help the boy along.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nnoitra smirked and unclasped the other nipple clamp, hearing the boy hiss in response.

Another small gasp escaped the teen when he felt the dildo being slid out of him, leaving him strangely feeling empty. He'd never thought he'd come to this, but he wanted it back inside him, brushing against his prostate to jolt that electric feeling of pleasure throughout his body. Of course, what he wanted most was the cock ring off, but it didn't look like the bastard was planning on it anytime soon.

"What are–" Ichigo whimpered as the espada shifted on top of him and he felt the other's leaking erection rubbing against his entrance as if teasing it. His eyes widened and he looked down as if trying to see what Nnoitra was doing, but all he could see was his leaking red erection lying against his stomach, begging for release even if he wouldn't.

With one fierce movement, Nnoitra thrust inside the teen to the hilt and groaned in pleasure. The vizard still felt tight around him despite all the preparation. He braced himself on his elbows so he was face to face with Ichigo, who was trying to move his hips despite the bonds that kept him immobile. He wanted movement ... friction … anything other than this! Luckily, it wasn't long before Nnoitra pulled out of him and and slammed back in hard enough that the teen would have slid up the bed if he hadn't been tied down.

It didn't take long before the sound of skin slapping together filled the room along with Ichigo's failed attempts to muffle his moans. How he wished he could wrap his arms around the espada for support, dig his nails into his skin, pull on that black hair, and scar up his back as evidence of their joining. _Shit, I sound like a sadist. _

_**Go on, then what would ya do? Crack a whip because he's been a bad boy?**_ He heard Shiro tease, but he ignored his hollow and concentrated on the pleasure of his prostate being hit with every thrust.

Nnoitra continued his assault on the boy, and grinned down at him as he felt his release approaching. He knew the teen wanted release more than anything, and he finally granted him his long denied wish. He slid his hand in between their bodies and pushed the cock ring off the orange haired shinigami's straining cock, much to the boy's relief.

He ran his hand up Ichigo's shaft once, then twice. Spurts of cum came shooting out and Ichigo cried out in pleasure, the cries music to the espada's ears. It didn't take long before he followed and came inside the young body.

Ichigo lay panting on the bed, feeling sleep attempting to overtake him after the long workout, but he resisted. He stared up at the espada as he bent down and kissed him, and surprised Nnoitra by returning the kiss. He'd never admit it, but that was the best orgasm he'd ever had.

"So, how was it?" Nnoitra asked, as if he'd read Ichigo's mind and already knew it was good for him too. Like hell if he was going to admit it to the smug bastard, though.

"Eh." Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly as the arrancar freed his arms before pulling out of him. He could feel fluid running out of his ass and onto the bed sheets.

"Ya know ya enjoyed it, pet." Nnoitra untied his legs and was moving to lay beside him when Ichigo punched him in the gut. Despite having been held in the same position for so long, there was nothing wrong with the kid's arms. Nnoitra grunted and collapsed against the sheets.

"That's for tying me up," Ichigo muttered. He tried to sit up, but felt a twinge of pain run through his backside and considered that perhaps it wasn't the best idea to go storming off. Besides, it hadn't been that bad. He glanced over to see Nnoitra still rubbing his stomach, and a thought came back to him.

"Hey, what did you mean when you said I was being a pussy?" Ichigo growled, recalling the espada's statement from earlier. He hadn't given it much thought before when the espada was pounding into him, but it had stuck in his mind.

"Huh? About you walking around like a pussy? Ya always act like we're all going to attack you just because we've fought before," Nnoitra replied, laying down next to Ichigo with little consideration for the berry's desire for personal space. "Bet ya fought with those friends of yours from Soul Society too. That's what warriors fucking do, right? Otherwise, what's the point? We want you here because Aizen says you're the only open minded shinigami there is, if only 'cause you're part hollow. Besides that, you're not all delicate the way so many others are. Take Szayel for example, he always bitches about how he shouldn't have to train and should only be concentrating on his experiments and shit. You give us a challenge, something we want to overcome. And whether you like it or not, you're already one of us," Nnoitra said assertively, though he expected to take another hit, most likely to the face, for the statement.

Ichigo stared at Nnoitra. It was weird, but the espada had actually made sense in his own twisted way. He'd fought against the strongest warriors Soul Society had to offer, but once he'd saved Rukia everyone had acted like nothing had happened. Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Byakuya (though that particular captain still had hate written all over his face whenever he looked at him); everyone. He hadn't held any grudges against them, so why should he when it came to the espada? In the end they were all warriors, no matter which side they fought on.

Nnoitra was shocked when Ichigo leaned forward and kissed him. He grinned against his lips and returned the kiss with enthusiasm while running his hands down the teen's sides. When he pulled away, however, he frowned at the discovery that Ichigo was sound asleep. _So much for round two,_ he thought, and pulled the blankets up around them.

* * *

Next Chapter is **Trash, **I am actually excited about this one, first time I've written a Ulqui/Ichi, well one with lemon in it, besides, after that there is only one left and it's my favorite!

Thanks for reading, hope ya enjoyed, and please review (or flame, I enjoy those too :D)


	9. Trash

Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added to favorites, and story alerts!

Special thanks to the wonderful Warrior Nun for betaing the chapter! And thanks to KJC2025 for pointing out some of the mistakes that were missed!

* * *

Ichigo slowly woke up, his right eye slipping open to the sound of Nnoitra snoring next to him. He didn't know how long he had been out, but the Espada's snoring had finally woken him up. _There's no way I'm falling back asleep now._ Ichigo thought to himself as he pulled the covers back and sat up on the edge of the bed. He glanced down at the ruthless Espada, or once ruthless, he couldn't decide.

He hadn't thought Nnoitra had a soft side, but a little bit of it showed when they slept together…or after they slept together. The fifth Espada reminded him so much of Kenpachi with his fighter's spirit. Then again, Kenpachi had Yachiru as his soft side, so why couldn't Nnoitra show a little of that? Not that he would ever say it to his face or tell anyone. From what he had recently learned about hollows and arrancars, it was all about power and any sign of weakness could be taken advantage of.

He smiled down Nnoitra, ignoring the drool on his pillow and long tongue hanging out of his mouth. He quickly turned and got dressed and felt a little guilty leaving before Nnoitra woke up, but he was sure the Espada would find him eventually (and despite not wanting to admit it, he was hoping for a round two with him).

He exited the room and into the white empty hallway. He was somewhat familiar with this area as down the hall was Baraggan's and Stark's chambers. _Now if I remember correctly, to get to the throne room I go left past that door and then make a right. From there I go all the way down until I get to the second hall, or it is the third? _ Ichigo mused to himself as he wandered down the hall. He wasn't quite sure if he remembered the way, but he knew if he got to the throne room it was just a quick left and the second door on the right was his room. That is if he found it.

He shrugged, not caring if he got lost or not. He was sure an arrancar would tell him where he was and direct him to his room or maybe Gin could help since he knew the silver-haired ex-captain loved being on monitor duty. He turned the corner and found the hall once again empty. He continued down it wondering if there was a meeting all the arrancar were attending or if they were hunting in Hueco Mundo. It seemed odd that a place that held so many arrancar and no one around.

He was about to make it to the second hallway when he felt the ground below him shake. He braced his hand the wall to regain his balance and quickly turned and dodged as a hand grabbed at him. "Ya got a lot of nerve coming here, shinigami!" Yammy roared as he slammed his fist into the wall.

Ichigo rolled out of the way and silently cursed. He had forgotten his zanpaktou in his room. "What the Hell is your problem?" Ichigo yelled back as he stood on guard. He remembered encountering Yammy before with Rukia, but he thought Byakuya and Kenpachi had taken him out, or so they said in their report. Then again, Aizen had resurrected many of the Espada that had been killed off. Too bad he decided Yammy was worth keeping.

"Ya ain't getting away this time!" Yammy yelled as he slammed his fist at Ichigo again, causing the substitute shinigami to dodge once again. He was now glad Grimmjow had him spar with him the other day or he would have been out of shape. With the lack of training in his shinigami body due to Soul Society's restrictions, he would have been crushed.

Ichigo turned, anticipating the next attack when his arm caught the edge of Yammy's sword. **Come on, King. Kick his ass or I will!** He heard his hollow scream, and knew it was a threat he would keep. If he didn't get away from Yammy or defeat him, he knew Shiro would try to take over to protect him.

"Ain't that powerful without your mask or your zanpaktou, huh, shinigami?" Yammy laughed before he swung his sword again. Ichigo held his bleeding arm, cursing himself for being sloppy and dodged out of the way of the sword and falling pieces of debris.

"Such a coward, can't even turn and fight! Once you're done, Aizen will…"

"Lord Aizen will have you exterminated." A voice said from behind Yammy. The giant troll sneered as he turned to see Ulquiorra standing casually behind him with his hands in his pockets.

"Nice try, Ulquiorra, but he is mine this time. Besides, he already kicked your ass last time you two fought. It's my turn now, and don't worry, I'll actually accomplish it." Yammy mocked the smaller Espada, who narrowed his eyes. As soon as Yammy turned around to face Ichigo again, Ulquiorra raised his hand and prepared to fire a cero. He knew it was against Lord Aizen's rules to fire one inside the walls of Las Noches, but he knew his lord would know his cause and would hopefully forgive him for it.

"Trash," Ulquiorra muttered as he fired the cero at Yammy's back, causing the large Espada to hollow in pain. It burned a hole through his left shoulder, but did not completely take down the tenth Espada. It was meant to only cause a distraction and get him away from Ichigo. If he wanted to kill Yammy, he knew he very well could. Even if Yammy tried to use his resurrección, he would kill him before the piece of trash had enough time to think about it.

"What the fuck, Ulquiorra!" Yammy hollowed as he turned around, ready to charge the fourth Espada and crush him. He was far superior to him, and it was time for Ulquiorra to finally know his place. "Ya want to defend him? Fine, I'll crush you both and bring your bodies to Aizen to deal with!" he snarled and was about to charge Ulquiorra when a sword slashed Yammy across his chest, causing him to drop to his knees.

"As much fun as it would be watching ya trying to fight Ulquiorra, I ain't gonna let ya hurt Kurosaki more than ya already did," Grimmjow growled, his zanpaktou held firmed at his side. Beside him, Zommari, Harribel, and several fraccion were standing on guard. They all knew about Yammy's resurrección, even if some hadn't seen it and weren't taking any chances.

"Have you all lost your mind? Fine, I'll destroy you all!" Yammy roared and tried to stand up while blood continued to flow from the wound onto the floor.

"You will do no such thing," Aizen said from behind him, standing with Tousen and Gin who was standing beside Ichigo. "I issued an order that no harm was to come to Ichigo Kurosaki," he narrowed his eyes.

Yammy gaped at his lord like a dumb fish and turned around to see Aaroniero sleek down the hallway before he was caught. The little traitor had stood him up! Still, what had changed? They were supposed to be attacking the shinigami, not opening up a resort for them to stay at!

"I know you were not here for the meeting, and thus did not know of my orders. However, you also know I do not prohibit any fighting within these walls except for the training rooms. I have given you many chances to redeem yourself, Yammy, and yet you still continue to disobey." Aizen muttered lowly and shifted his gaze to Grimmjow and Harribel. "Bring him outside," he ordered.

"This is bullshit! Why the fuck am I being punished? I am stronger than all of these other pieces of trash combined! You're making a mistake, Aizen! Hell, keeping that shinigami here will be your downfall!" Yammy growled before Grimmjow and Harribel grabbed a hold of his arms and dragging him out.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" Aizen asked as he turned to his right to see Ichigo still in the same spot holding his arm with Gin's arm wrapped protectively around him.

"Yeah, it's just a little scratch," Ichigo shrugged.

"I am sorry you had to witness and go through that. I had ordered everyone in Las Noches that you were here as our guest, and not to be touched. I do not normally have punishment be so severe, but Yammy has been out of line for quite some time," Aizen sighed, and hoped it hadn't scared the boy off. Honestly, he shouldn't have been surprised by this outburst from Yammy. The Espada had been more ruthless since he had returned, and while he was still slow minded at times, he didn't want to risk Yammy encountering Ichigo. Although, one benefit of it was it showed the other Espada were willing to protect the substitute shinigami, which he was very pleased with. He supposed he'd have to find a replacement Espada.

Ichigo remained quiet in his own thoughts. He remembered fighting Yammy, and remembered the harsh words he had to say about his comrades, saying they were nothing compared to him.

"Ulquiorra, can you please fix up Ichigo's arm?" Aizen requested and he could see the fourth Espada stiffen slightly, but didn't dismiss the order.

"Of course, this way, Kurosaki," Ulquiorra bowed before his lord and turned, motioning for Ichigo to follow him.

"I'll see ya later, Ichi," Gin gave him a small hug before he pushed him in Ulquiorra's direction.

Ichigo stared ahead at Ulquiorra, feeling a little apprehensive about being alone with the Espada. Sure he had saved him from being killed, but if he hadn't, Aizen would have been pissed if he got killed. Besides, the two hadn't really made contact since their last encounter when Ichigo tore him apart.

**Hehe, sweet memories, huh King?** Ichigo ignored his hollow, who was not making the situation any better and followed Ulquiorra down the hallway to a room.

The room was small with white walls, just like every other room in Las Noches. A dresser filled with all the medical equipment needed sat across from a single hospital bed. "Please, take a seat," Ulquiorra said quietly as he went through the drawers and pulled out some antiseptic solution and gauze and tape.

Ichigo sat on the bed, feeling a little awkward. He didn't know what to say to Ulquiorra, 'sorry my hollow almost killed you?' 'So what's it like having half of your body torn apart?' "Thanks for back there," he finally said, breaking the silence.

"Only a weakling would attack someone unarmed," Ulquiorra muttered as he pulled up Ichigo's sleeve to inspect the wound. It wasn't too deep and had stopped bleeding.

Ichigo looked up at Ulquiorra as the Espada opened the bottle of antiseptic solution and poured it on a piece of gauze to clean it. Who knows what had been on the edge of Yammy's zanpaktou. **Fine if you won't say something, I will.** Shiro finally growled and Ichigo felt his inner hollow shove him into his inner world so he could take control of Ichigo's body.

Ulquiorra stopped what he was doing when he felt a familiar shift in Ichigo. His sclera and iris changed to black and yellow and were staring at him.

"**Yo, it's been a while,"** Shiro smirked as he allowed his powers to take control and heal the wound on Ichigo's arm. All that medical stuff was unnecessary and he didn't know why his King didn't come to him more often with injuries.

"You're Kurosaki's hollow I presume," Ulquiorra commented as he put down the supplies, seeing Ichigo's injury heal on its own.

"**Ain't you a fucking genius,"** Shiro rolled his eyes before he approached Ulquiorra, though the fourth Espada did not look as intimidated as he felt. **"Ya still scared of me, ain'tcha? For what I did to ya on top of the dome?"** he continued to mock the Espada, despite hearing Ichigo and even Zangetsu protest.

"No," Ulquiorra answered calmly, not showing a sign of weakness. He knew if he even showed a waiver of it, the other hollow would pounce. "You are not what I was expecting you to be. I am surprised you are able to speak now, but you wouldn't back then," he whispered.

"**Tch, no shit. I was the only one home since ya blasted a hole through King's chest,"** Shiro growled at the memory. He had it at the time, the power to control Ichigo's body, but being handed it was not how he wanted it. He wanted to defeat Ichigo at the time, and the Espada had taken away his chance. Screw the Quincy, screw the sniveling bitch, and everyone else; he went berserk for his King.

"**Ya thinking of doing it again? Trying to take him down because he wasn't the piece of trash ya thought he was?" **Shiro continued to try and edge the Espada on. He wanted to see how far he could take it before the other attacked. _Shiro, knock it off! I never wanted you to try and kill him in the first place!_ He heard Ichigo yell at him, but ignored it once again. He was doing this for his King.

"There is no need to attack Kurosaki. He has proven himself worthy of being higher than Soul Society, and most the arrancar here, on my standards," Ulquiorra muttered, feeling a little annoyed with the hollow. He much preferred Kurosaki over him.

"**Why's that? Because ya know I'm here to rip you apart if ya hurt him?" **Shiro continued.

"You really are clueless. You do not have my respect; you act just like the rest of the hollows in Hueco Mundo. After you left and Kurosaki saw the destruction you caused, he knew it hadn't been a fair fight, just like the one he had with Yammy only moments ago. He wanted his arm and leg cut off so it would be an even fight, one without your interference, and for that, Kurosaki has my respect," Ulquiorra countered, and was surprised to see the hollow smirk.

"**Good answer,"** Shiro moved closer to Ulquiorra and grabbed him by the front of his uniform to bring him close. **"Ya take care of him, because if ya don't, I'll tear you apart,"** Shiro promised as he grabbed the back of Ulquiorra's head and brought the arrancar into a kiss and shoved his King back into control.

The yellow and black disappeared from Ichigo's eyes as he stared at the arrancar. He was surprised when an arm wrapped itself around his waist to bring him closer. He was surprised by how soft Ulquiorra's lips were and how gentle of a kisser he was. He was tempted to pull back, but decided to enjoy the kiss.

"I assume you heard everything," Ulquiorra's lips murmured against Ichigo's. The orange haired teen pulled back slowly with a faint blush across his cheeks.

"Sorry about him. Usually I can control him better, but-" Ichigo began before Ulquiorra raised a hand to cut him off.

"No need to apologize, Kurosaki. I know what his intentions were," Ulquiorra stated and took a step back from Ichigo.

"Not only for just now, but before," Ichigo glanced down at Ulquiorra's reformed leg and arm. He remembered seeing the horror of what he had done to the arrancar. Even though he had been an enemy, he still couldn't believe his hollow had gone so far.

"It appears your hearing has not improved, and I will not repeat myself again, I do not hold you accountable. You may view what you did as horrific, but all your hollow did was what I have done in the past to others. Whether you want to accept it or not, you are more like us than you think." Ulquiorra stated as he turned and glanced at the small window. He remembered coming to visit the girl often when she was being held as Las Noches. "Tell me, how the girl treats you?" he asked without turning around. She had fascinated him and drove him to feel emotions he hadn't known were there, much like how Ichigo was doing now.

Ichigo's eyes softened and he walked over to the bed and sat down. He ran a hand through his soft orange hair before he finally spoke, "she hasn't said a word to me since." He replied. A part of him felt guilty for allowing his hollow to take control and to scare her and damage their friendship while the other half that was buried deep down was pissed off.

"It angers you?" Ichigo turned his head to look at Ulquiorra who hadn't moved. "Why?" He squeezed his hand in a fist.

"Why?" Ichigo snorted and turned back around. "I risked my life to save her, I died twice in the process and then when everything returns to normal she acts like I have the plague or something. Uryu…I've apologized to him I don't know how many times and he won't accept it. Then Renji," he paused for a moment, feeling his hand unconsciously wrap around the pillow on the bed. "That bastard used me just like the rest of Soul Society and my friends," he stood and threw the pillow at the door.

**Shit, King, calm down!** He heard Shiro in his mind yelling, but he didn't care. He had been bottling it all up inside him for so long it felt good to finally get it out.

"I'm wondering if that's all Aizen wants, to use me against the Soul Society," Ichigo growled under his breath. He noticed Ulquiorra finally turn and face him, his face passive as it always was and did not seem fazed by the thought.

"These last few months must have been tough for you, and I'm not surprised you would question Aizen-sama's intentions," Ulquiorra stated as he slowly approached the disgruntled teen. "He discusses only some of his plans with us, and we follow the rules he has set. Our instructions were not to allow harm come your way. Whatever activities you have done with the others are their way of showing you they accept you, which Aizen-sama did not instruct them to," he finally stopped in front of the teen and raised a hand to Ichigo's cheek. "You've been hurt by the shinigami trash for far too long, perhaps if you allowed us, we could show you what true acceptance is," he leaned in and kissed Ichigo on the lips. He was not surprised when Ichigo did not return it at first. The teen was confused and hurt by those he once considered his friends and allies, it was only normal for him to question them.

"You have done nothing wrong," Ulquiorra pulled back slightly as he knelt down in front of the shinigami. "They are unworthy of your loyalty. If you'll allow me," his hand moved up Ichigo's leg to his thigh while his eyes never left the teens. "I want to give you the worship you deserve," he stated as he moved in again to capture Ichigo's lips, not waiting for the teen to answer.

**King, he is making sense, and I swear if you keep questioning yourself and those fucking morons, I'll take control and slaughter them all. Then I'll come back and have a fucking orgy with all the Espada!** He heard Shiro shout in his head. A part of him wanted to laugh, but he could hear the hint of seriousness in his hollow's voice and knew he would do it.

Ichigo finally kissed the Espada back while pushing away the frustration he had been feeling. He felt Ulquiorra's lips leave his as the arrancar moved down to his neck while removing the teen's top. A shiver went down his back as the cold pale hands slip across his chest and came to rest on his stomach. He noted the fresh scars near the teens neck cause by the others and wondered why the hollow didn't heal those. As he pulled away he noted there was barely a scratch on the rest of Ichigo's body.

Ulquiorra moved his hand down until it reaches the vizard's hakama and glanced up for permission. Ichigo gave a small nod as he raised his hips up and pushed his hakama off and presented himself before the Espada. He started to feel a little self-conscious when the Ulquiorra didn't move and only stared at his body. He began to move his arms across his chest when Ulquiorra took the hand in his own.

"Do not cover yourself," Ulquiorra ordered as he knelt down in front of Ichigo, a sight the teen never thought he'd ever see, even in his dreams. His toes curl and he surpasses a small moan as the arrancar takes his cock in his hand and begins to slowly stroke it. Ichigo's gazed at the arrancar and placed a hand around the arrancar's collar and tugged on it. Seeming to have gotten the hint, Ulquiorra kept a steady pace as his hand continued to stroke the teen while his other hand moved up to his collar and pulled his jacket open to reveal his pale skin underneath. The corner of the number four across his chest revealed slightly.

Ichigo finally let the moan escape his lips as Ulquiorra moved forward and wrapped his mouth around Ichigo while he freed himself of his jacket. Once the garment was off, he placed a hand on either side of the teen's thighs and was only encouraged when he heard Ichigo moan. He felt the teen run his fingers through his black locks of hair and let a purr rumble through his throat. He only stopped momentarily when the teen's hand came down across his cheek and he glanced up at Ichigo and finally released the weeping cock from his mouth. The teen gave him a small smile and moved back onto the bed and gave him an open invitation to join him.

Once Ulquiorra sat next to him on the bed and ran his lips across the teen's neck once more while his fingers explored more of the teen's body, he heard Ichigo give a small protest. "You don't have to do all the work, let me-" Ichigo placed a hand on Ulquiorra's arm, only to be interrupted by the Espada.

"This is not about my pleasure, this is about yours. I want to help you forget about the shinigami and what they have done to you," Ulquiorra stated as he pushed the teen down slowly on the bed. "I want you to feel cared for and protected," he stated as he swung his legs on either side of the teen's body and captured Ichigo's lips in another kiss.

Ichigo brought his one hand up to the back of Ulquiorra's head while the other snuck down and untied the arrancar's obi. "This is all up to you," Ulquiorra whispered against his lips and pulled back despite Ichigo's fingers still being wrapped in his hair. "If you want to go through with this," he finally finished. Despite his own hollow instincts starting to kick in and telling him to take the boy, he didn't want to force Ichigo into the situation more than he already had.

"No, I want this," Ichigo closed his eyes and brought Ulquiorra's forehead down to meet his. "Help me forget about them. Help me forget about Renji," he whispered and opened his eyes to stare into the Espada's emerald ones.

Ulquiorra had always been calm, even in battle because he knew he was superior in every way to the enemy. There were very few that could best him in battle, and there were rare times when he allowed himself to act on his animalistic hollow instincts, and at the moment he was barely holding onto them. While his facial expression hadn't changed, on the inside he could feel his protective instincts taking over. He wanted to erase any existence of the shinigami trash that had hurt Ichigo and any other hollow that had touched him.

"It would be my pleasure," Ulquiorra finally answered as he moved down Ichigo's body, laying small kisses along his chest as he went. When he finally reached Ichigo's entrance, he caught Nnoitra's scent that made him narrow his eyes slightly. He would not allow that lower class arrancar's scent to remain on Ichigo's much longer.

Ichigo gasp as he felt Ulquiorra's tongue inside his entrance and grasped the side of the bed. He felt the arrancar's hand once again wrap around his cock. The orange haired vizard's head sunk further into the pillow as he felt the Espada hit every pleasurable spot on his body.

Ulquiorra's thumb moved over the head of Ichigo's cock and smeared the pre-cum across the sensitive tip. His eyes moved up to stare the teen whose mouth hung open and back seemed to arch off the bed. He knew the teen was close to cumming.

Ichigo bit his lip as he finally stared down at Ulquiorra. He knew he was close, and a part of him wanted to let go, but the other wanted more. He managed to lean on his elbows and placed a hand on Ulquiorra's cheek. He didn't know what it was, maybe being around Grimmjow, Nnoitra, or even his own hollow, but he wanted to be in control. He pushed forward and knocked the Espada onto his back and straddled him.

Ulquiorra wasn't taken by surprised often, and knew he shouldn't have been when Ichigo straddled him. No matter what he told the boy, he would still do things his own way. "I thought I told you-" Ulquiorra muttered underneath Ichigo as he tried to get up.

"Yeah, yeah, well this is what I want." Ichigo replied as he took Ulquiorra's hard cock in his hand and lowered himself on it. Ichigo moaned as he was fully seated on the Espada's cock and slowly began to move.

Ulquiorra remained silent, despite the feeling of having his cock encased inside of Ichigo's body. He placed his hands on either side of Ichigo's hips and encouraged the teen to rise and fall on his cock. His eyes traveled from where their bodies connected to Ichigo's chest where he had created a hole inside the teen twice before. Feelings were still very new to him, but he knew at the moment he was feeling remorse for hurting the beautiful creature on top of him. If only Aizen had grabbed the substitute shinigami before the war started they may have been on the same sides.

Ichigo felt his legs shake knowing he wouldn't last long, hell he was surprised he lasted as long as he had. Drops of pre-cum fell onto Ulquiorra's stomach and Ichigo threw his head back as sweat drips down the side of his face as he tries to hold on as long as he could. Despite Ulquiorra wanting to please him, he knew he couldn't be selfish and be the only one allowed pleasure. He squeezed around the cock inside him and heard a groan from Ulquiorra as his dark fingernails pinched the side of his hips.

He finally lost it as he fell on Ulquiorra's cock once more and allowed himself to cum across the Espada's chest. He was barely able to balance himself up as he continued to squeeze around Ulquiorra's cock until he finally felt warm liquid fill his passage. He stared down at the arrancar before he finally collapsed across the other's chest.

He raised an arm up to take some pressure off of Ulquiorra when an arm wrapped around his back. He turned to look at Ulquiorra and was surprised to see a rare smile on the arrancar's lips. It wasn't a large grin with teeth showing that he saw on Grimmjow or a wide creepy smile that Gin normally wore. Only the corner of his lip moved up, but Ichigo knew it was definitely a grin.

Ichigo moved to the side of Ulquiorra and rested his head on the arrancar's shoulder. He felt the arm tighten slightly around him protectively. He didn't know why, but he felt safe in Las Noches, even more so than in Karakura Town. Perhaps he should start listening to what everyone had been telling him. It was time to forget about his life with the shinigami and start focusing on his new family in Las Noches.

* * *

Yeah it's been a while since I've updated, but I do have a good excuse = school. I am (almost) officially done! I plan to finish this story, and all of my other ones I started years ago. I was even able to come up with some new plans for chapters to come in here :D Next chapter will be Aizen/Ichigo (a chapter I refined, and it is actually one of my favorites).

Feel free to review, leave constructive criticism, flame (love those), but I will not be accepting any harassment directed towards me. I do not play games with people who have nothing better to do than to belittle others, and I will report you (you know who you are!).


End file.
